The Series Season Five
by Obscurus Lupa
Summary: Life As You Know It: Holden's life is almost perfect, but his perceptions soon start crumbling around him.
1. Letting Go

Letting Go

By: Obscurus Lupa

_Scene: Hospital, Hallway, Where We Left Off_

_{Tommy exits Stacey's room quietly, then turns to see Holden standing in the hallway. He is looking down the hall in thought.}_

Tommy: Hey.

_{Holden seems to just notice he's there. He smiles, but seems distracted.}_

Holden: Hey, Tommy.

Tommy: You okay?

Holden: What?

Tommy: You seem out of it.

Holden: No, it's just…

_{He looks at Tommy again, seemingly just realizing something.}_

Holden: I saved the world today.

Tommy: Yes you did. _(pause) _Thank you. You were great.

Holden: When your powers were transferred to me, I just felt like…like there was this ball of energy inside me, like nothing could stop me. I've never felt that way before, it was like…I was doing the right thing.

_{Tommy listens, smiling, as Holden continues with enthusiasm. He takes a few steps down the hall and turns back toward him as he speaks.}_

Holden: I know what I'm supposed to do now. I can help people; I can do what's right! I'm telling you, Tommy, from now on, things are going to change.

_Scene: The Factory, Three Months Later_

_{Holden is holding a beer and completely drunk, laughing with a crowd of people.}_

Holden: Somebody get the funnel, I'm ready to party! WHOO!

_{The crowd cheers. The camera pans over to the bar, where Tommy sits alone, staring at the pretzels. Lori sits next to him, looking at Holden with disgust. She turns around.}_

Lori: Can you believe him? So much for helping people; I can't remember the last time I've seen him sober.

Tommy: Huh?

_{Tommy looks away from the pretzels.}_

Lori: Nothing, just pointing out how useful Holden has been lately.

Tommy: Oh yeah. Yeah, useful.

_{He looks down at his drink, saying nothing else. Lori gives him a concerned look.}_

Lori: Tommy, you can't keep bringing yourself down like this. We've tried everything we can to get Merton back.

Tommy: Yeah, sure.

_{He picks up a pretzel, but changes his mind and puts it back. He looks back at Holden, then back at the bar.}_

Tommy: Listen, I'm gonna call it a night. I'll see you tomorrow.

_{Tommy gets up and leaves.}_

Lori: See ya.

_{She looks at him with worry, then sighs and leans back, watching Holden as he chugs beer from a funnel. She gives another look of disgust and leaves as well.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{The lair is put back together for the most part, silent. The door from upstairs opens and Becky steps inside. She slowly walks down the stairs, looking around. She heads toward the shelves, looking at the various items with thought. She stops at a raggedy old teddy bear, picking it up. She smiles. The scene flashes to a playground. A young Becky sits on the ground, bawling.}_

Voice: I found your bear, Becky.

_{Becky sniffles and looks up. A young Merton holds the teddy bear toward her, smiling.}_

Merton: It was by the swing set.

Becky: Bear!

_{Becky smiles widely and takes the bear, hugging it tightly. She stands up and hugs Merton.}_

Becky: I love you, Merton!

_{The scene flashes back to the present. Becky is still smiling at the bear, but tears are welling in her eyes. She quickly wipes them away, hugging the bear to her.}_

_Scene: Apartment_

_{Stacey sits at a table, binders and books laid out in front of her. She chews on a pencil, tapping her foot and staring at a piece of paper. The door opens and she turns around. Tommy comes inside and she stands up, smiling.}_

Stacey: Good, you're back. I've been staring at that guest list for like half an hour trying to decide where to seat my parents.

Tommy: Aren't they sitting in the front?

Stacey: Well yeah, but I don't know if I want to sit them with your father and brother or if they wanted separate tables…If I put them at separate tables then Aunt Maggie has to be moved back a table and she always gets cranky when she doesn't have a good seat.

Tommy: They can sit together. Dad's not gonna mind.

Stacey: Okay, as long as you're sure.

_{Stacey leans over and writes on the paper. Tommy smiles and wraps his arms around her as she writes. She returns the smile and turns to kiss him.}_

Stacey: You seem in a good mood.

Tommy: It's been a long day. I'm just glad to see you.

Stacey: _(worried) _Were you thinking about Merton again?

_{Tommy sighs and sits down at the table. Stacey joins him.}_

Tommy: I'm sorry. I know I've been depressing lately.

_{Stacey reaches over and puts her hand on his.}_

Stacey: I miss him too.

_{Tommy gives her a smile and looks down at the plans in front of them.}_

Tommy: He was gonna be my best man.

Stacey: We'll find him. Isn't Tate still looking for options?

Tommy: Yeah, all of his ideas have worked so well…

Stacey: You should get some sleep.

Tommy: I can't sleep now. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go out again and clear my head.

Stacey: Sure.

_{Tommy gets up, leaning down to kiss her.}_

Tommy: Love you.

Stacey: Love you too.

_{Tommy exits. Stacey sighs and looks at the papers again.}_

_Scene: Street_

_{Tommy is walking down the street silently. He passes by the alley leading to The Factory.}_

Voice: Hey! Tommy!

_{Tommy is knocked out of his thoughts and stops, turning to look as Holden approaches him, smiling and still drunk.}_

Tommy: Hey, Holden.

Holden: Why the long face? You look like you just lost your best friend.

Tommy: That's funny, Holden. I'm going now.

Holden: Wait wait wait! Sorry, I didn't mean that. Listen, I really came here to tell you to stop being so depressing.

Tommy: That's better, thank you.

Holden: No no, I just mean…you've been moping around for three months now. I get it, it's sad, but look…I'm here to cure you of your depression.

Tommy: Oh you are, are you?

Holden: Uh-huh. You're gonna party your troubles away.

Tommy: Actually, I'm going home later. I suggest you do the same.

Holden: Tommy, I'm not asking you to forget Merton…Look, he'd want you to be happy, right? So really, by getting drunk with me, you're honoring his memory.

Tommy: I can't. I've got stuff to do.

Holden: Oh yeah? Like what? Give me an example.

Tommy: Like…Okay, I can't think of anything right now, but I can't be partying right now. I'm getting married soon.

Holden: So what, because you're engaged you automatically become old and boring? Tommy, this is the time you need to party the most!

Tommy: Holden, you can do whatever you want. This is your gig.

Holden: C'mon, Tommy…aren't you tired of being depressed every night? I'm saying this for your own good. Tate's got the research department going, and Stacey's got the wedding stuff covered. Take a break.

Tommy: Even if I wanted to, why would I party with you?

Holden: I'm fun to party with, and I know where you can get the most beer for cheap. Plus? Chicks dig teachers. What've you got to lose?

_{Tommy looks like he's considering it for a moment, but shakes his head and starts to walk away.}_

Tommy: I can't do that stuff anymore.

Holden: What, because you're the Chosen? Don't forget, Tommy: I saved the world, too.

_{Tommy stops and rolls his eyes, turning toward Holden again.}_

Holden: C'mon. You have to have at least one drink.

Tommy: One drink.

_Scene: The Factory_

_{Tommy is chugging from a beer funnel, lying on the ground as others cheer him on. He stops, covered in beer, as others help him up.}_

Tommy: WHOO! PARTY!

_Scene: Tate's Pad_

_{The place is covered in books and magical items. The camera pans over to Tate, who is lying on his back on the floor and staring at a book. A pen is in his mouth. He turns the book sideways and squints, taking the pen out and writing something in it. As he's writing he sighs in frustration and scribbles it out, throwing the book to the side. He sits up, looking at the books around him, and he runs his hands through his hair.}_

Tate: Think, Tate…how do you find a loophole in this?

_{He takes off his glasses and sets them down beside him so he can rub his eyes. He sits still for a moment, looking at the wall.}_

Tate: C'mon. You owe him this.

Voice: You really think this is going to make up for it?

_{Tate jumps and grabs his glasses, turning to see another Tate standing beside him. He sighs and continues his work.}_

Tate #2: You can ignore me all you like, but you know it's true. You were supposed to go, not him. And you deserve it.

_{Tate turns to face him again, but he's disappeared. He sits alone in silence.}_

_Scene: The Factory_

_{Tommy is dancing drunkenly with a group of people. Holden approaches, putting his arm around Tommy and speaking over the music.}_

Holden: Hey, want to go someplace cooler?

Tommy: Huh?

Holden: I know about another place to party. Want to go?

_Scene: Bar_

_{The bar is full of various supernatural creatures, with strobe lights and loud music. Tommy and Holden step inside, and Tommy looks amazed.}_

Holden: Welcome to Nightmare, Tommy, the only supernatural bar in town!

Tommy: Whoa, cool! They've got pinball machines!

Holden: I know, right? C'mon, let's do this!

_{They make their way across the dance floor, stumbling drunkenly. A waitress walks across the floor with some beer in hand and Holden snags a couple, handing one to Tommy. A woman with bottle-blonde hair approaches them, dancing and smiling. She has a red tail sticking out from her dress, whipping around playfully.}_

Woman: I haven't seen you two around here before!

Holden: Which is a crime seeing as we've never met you until now.

_{The woman laughs and dances with them. Tommy looks a bit distracted. The camera pans out toward a corner of the bar, where two green-skinned, big-eared demons watch the three of them on the dance floor. One wears a suit, one wears a bowler hat. The one with the hat leans in toward the other.} _

Bowler Hat: That the broad?

Suit: Sure is. I think we just found our scapegoats…That bitch is gonna learn she blew off the wrong guy.

_{The demon in the bowler hat laughs.}_

_Scene: Lori's Dorm, Morning_

_{Lori sits at her desk staring at homework, tapping her pencil. Her phone rings and she pulls it out of her pocket.}_

Lori: Hello?

_{The screen splits to reveal Stacey on the other end in her apartment.}_

Stacey: Lori?

Lori: Stacey?

Stacey: Lori, have you seen Tommy around?

Lori: The last time I saw him he was at The Factory, but he was heading back to your place. He's not there?

Stacey: No, he came home last night and said he was going out for fresh air, but he never came back. I'm really worried about him.

Lori: Have you tried his dad's place?

Stacey: Yeah, he said he hasn't heard from him.

Lori: Okay…don't go anywhere, I'm on my way over.

_{Lori hangs up and heads out.}_

_Scene: Hotel Room_

_{The camera pans over the trashed room. Tommy is unconscious on the floor, some bottles of beer next to him. The camera continues over to the bed, where Holden is asleep under the covers, shirtless. He starts to slowly wake up. Tommy groans and wakes up as well, holding his head. He looks around him in confusion.}_

Tommy: What the…? Where am I? Why am I on the floor?

Holden: Shit!

_{Tommy hears a thump and looks toward the bed. Holden has fallen off and to the floor. In the bed, the blonde woman from the bar is lying motionless, her throat slit and her eyes wide. Tommy immediately stands up. Holden gets to his feet and looks at the woman in surprise.}_

Tommy: What the hell did you do?

Holden: Let's not play the blame game here. It could've just as easily been you.

Tommy: You were the one in bed with her!

_{Holden looks down and realizes he's naked.}_

Holden: Huh. I really hope I slept with her before the whole dying thing.

Tommy: Okay okay, let's not panic here. We can figure this out. What do you remember from last night?

Holden: I remember dancing with what's-her-name…then you threw up in the plants and that was pretty funny…then I've got nothing.

Tommy: Yeah, I remember the dancing part, then—wait a second, I threw up in the plants?

Holden: _(laughing) _Yeah, you were pretty wasted.

_{Tommy opens his mouth, but before he can say anything the door busts open and a large, box-shaped man with a long, red tail steps in. Two smaller demons with similar tails are with him, carrying guns.}_

Lackey #1: There they are, boss! I saw her leave with them last night.

_{The box-shaped demons sees the woman on the bed and his face turns to anger.}_

Leader: You killed my daughter.

Tommy: Wait a minute, this isn't what it looks like!

Holden: Coming from a guy that looks like you, your daughter is pretty hot.

Lackey #2: Looks like they had some sort of messed up threesome with her beforehand.

Tommy: Ew, no!

Holden: We didn't kill her. The threesome may have happened though.

Leader: Kill them.

_{The lackeys lift up their guns.}_

Holden: We should leave.

Tommy: Where to? We're trapped.

_{Holden grabs Tommy by the back of the shirt and pulls him back, jumping through the window and taking him with him as the lackeys begin to fire. Outside, the two of them hit the ground on top of shattered glass. The two of them look up, seeing that they were on the last floor.}_

Holden: I thought we were higher up than that. Well that's a lucky coincidence.

_{He smiles at Tommy, but the demons start toward the window and Tommy stands up, looking around. Holden does the same, and they notice a motorcycle parked nearby.}_

Holden: Hey! I was wondering where I left that.

Tommy: That yours?

_{Holden smiles and holds up a set of keys. Tommy smiles, then looks confused.}_

Tommy: Where'd you get those from?

Lackey #2: There they are!

_{They see the demons climbing outside and rush toward the bike. Holden gets on, but Tommy stops.}_

Holden: What's the matter?

Tommy: You're not gonna…put a cover on the seat, or…?

_{The demons start to shoot again and Tommy gets on behind Holden. They take off.}_

_Scene: The Factory_

_{Lori and Stacey are at the bar, talking to a brunette girl who is chewing gum. Stacey is holding out a picture of Tommy.}_

Stacey: Did you see him here last night?

Brunette: That guy? Oh yeah, he was here. He and his friend took off though.

Stacey: His friend?

Brunette: Yeah, brown hair, really cute…wicked leather jacket.

_{Lori and Stacey give each other a look, annoyed.}_

Lori: Holden.

_{Lori looks back at the brunette.}_

Lori: Did they say where they were going?

_Scene: Street_

_{Tommy and Holden are driving. Tommy looks uncomfortable.}_

Tommy: You could've at least put on a pair of underwear or something.

Holden: Lighten up, Tommy. You're engaged; I'd never take advantage of you like that.

Tommy: I just don't see why I had to ride in the back.

Holden: Would you rather have me behind you?

Tommy: Never mind. Look, we have to find out how you killed that girl last night.

Holden: That's an easy answer: I didn't.

Tommy: How do you know? You can't remember last night. Neither of us can.

Holden: There was no blood in there. Nothing on the bed; none on our hands. Don't you think if one of us had slashed her throat that things would get a little messy?

Tommy: Yeah, I guess so…

Holden: That girl was killed somewhere else. We were set up.

Tommy: Why?

Holden: I don't know, somebody wanted to gank her and needed someone to blame? It's what I would've done if I'd cared if somebody knew.

Tommy: We have to trace our steps; find out what happened last night. We've gotta go back to Nightmare.

Holden: The demon guy probably tracked us from there; somebody might recognize us.

Tommy: Right…I've got an idea.

_Scene: Nightmare_

_{The place looks trashed. Lori and Stacey step inside, noticing the supernatural patrons. The patrons notice them as well, giving them suspicious looks.}_

Stacey: Well this is awkward.

Lori: Just act like you know what you're doing.

_{She points toward the bartender and they approach the bar. The bartender, a man with scales, gives the two of them a look.}_

Bartender: Don't see many humans around here. You sure you want to be hanging around?

Lori: We can take care of ourselves. We're looking for someone.

_{Stacey shows him the picture of Tommy.}_

Stacey: His name is Tommy. He would've been with this other guy wearing a leather jacket.

Bartender: I remember those guys, all right. If you see them, you can send them a bill for trashing the place!

Stacey: They did this?

Bartender: Yeah, the two of them got so drunk they started wrecking the place up. One of them threw up in my plants. It was disgusting, by the way.

Stacey: We're really sorry about that, but we need to find them. Do you know where they went?

Bartender: They left with Krista. Knowing her, they were probably going to a hotel for a threesome.

Stacey: What?

Lori: Does she have…you know, a specific hotel she goes to?

Bartender: Yeah…tell you what, you two pay for the damages and I'll tell you where.

_{The camera cuts to nearby, where the demons in the suit and bowler hat watch Stacey and Lori talking to the bartender. The one in the bowler hat leans in.}_

Bowler: Those two are asking about Krista. They're gonna find out we killed her.

Suit: Not if we kill them first.

_{Lori and Stacey exit and the two demons follow. Moments later, the doors open again and Tommy and Holden step inside. Holden is dressed in a red suit, wearing a matching red hat and large sunglasses. Tommy wears a cowboy outfit and a fake mustache, complete with a ten gallon hat.}_

Tommy: Let's hope someone buys this.

Holden: Giddy up, cowboy.

_{They approach the bartender, acting casual.}_

Tommy: Howdy.

_{The bartender continues to clean, not noticing them.}_

Tommy: Hey. _(pause) _Hell—

Holden: Excuse me, sir, I'm just here with my boyfriend and we were looking for some…interesting prospects.

_{Tommy gives him an angry look, but tries to play the part. The bartender turns around.}_

Bartender: What kind of prospects?

Holden: Well, we always wanted to try something out with a werewolf…or two. Know of any in town that might be interested?

Bartender: Sorry, man, the last werewolves I saw in here were pretty straight. Left with the town bicycle, if you know what I mean.

Tommy: Town bicycle?

Bartender: Krista. She might be carrying something, so I wouldn't recommend tracking her down.

Holden: I bet she's broken a lot of hearts.

Bartender: Yeah right. The only one who thought they had anything more than one night with her was Rocko, and he's a psycho.

Tommy: Who's Rocko?

Bartender: Him and his buddy Fred come here every night, started giving her death threats. They wouldn't do anything though; people say her father's in with the mob or something.

_{Tommy's eyes widen.}_

Tommy: Oh. Thank you.

_{He and Holden gets up and walk away, leaning in to talk.}_

Tommy: It's gotta be that Rocko guy. He set us up so her dad would think it was us!

Holden: I'm willing to bet that they were here last night and slipped something into our drinks so we would think we did it too. I'm pretty impressed; they did a good job. One question though: How exactly do we prove that we didn't do it?

Bartender: Hey, if you guys are still interested in those werewolves they went to the hotel down the road.

_{Tommy glances back at him.}_

Tommy: Thanks.

Bartender: Their girlfriends were kind enough to pay for the mess they made.

_{The two of them turn around.}_

Tommy: Girlfriends?

_Scene: Hotel_

_{Lori and Stacey climb inside the broken window.}_

Stacey: This looks bad.

Lori: Well it could be that Holden just got Tommy to drink so much that they wrecked this room too…

Stacey: What if he slept with that girl?

Lori: I don't think Tommy would do that, he…

_{She picks up a pair of Holden's pants and her eyes widen. She says nothing and puts them down. She sees Stacey staring.}_

Lori: What?

_{She looks toward the bed and sees Krista's body.}_

Lori: Oh.

Voice: So. Found Krista, huh?

_{They turn in surprise to see Rocko and Fred standing in the room.}_

Stacey: Who are you?

Rocko: Doesn't matter. You're gonna be dead soon anyway.

_{Fred lunges at them and Lori kicks him away. He starts toward her again as Rocko approaches Stacey, smiling.}_

Rocko: Something tells me you aren't much of a fighter.

_{He takes out a knife and Stacey kicks it out of his hand, then kicks him across the face. He starts toward her again, but she cartwheels away.}_

Rocko: You bitch!

Voice: Hey!

_{They turn to see Tommy and Holden standing there, still in costume.}_

Tommy: That's my fiancé you're talking to.

_{Tommy rips off his fake mustache and wolfs out charging at Rocko. Holden smiles and wolfs out, joining him. Meanwhile, Fred had Lori by the hair and laughs, but Lori grabs him by the hair as well.}_

Fred: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

Lori: Quit pulling, you sissy!

_{Holden grabs onto Fred, tossing him away. Tommy grabs Rocko by the front of the shirt, punching him several times in the face. Rocko grabs him, putting him in the headlock. Stacey jumps on top of Rocko, riding on his back as he does this. Lori starts to help them when Fred tackles her onto the ground, wrestling with her. Holden starts toward them, but notices something on the floor.}_

Holden: _There's _my pants.

_{Suddenly, a gunshot is heard and all of them stop in place, seeing Krista's father and his two lackeys there again.}_

Father: Somebody wanna tell me what's going on?

Rocko: These crazy guys killed that girl on the bed!

Tommy: No! He killed her and framed us for it!

Rocko: They'd say anything to save their skins!

Father: I guess I don't have any other choice…I'll have to kill you all.

_{They raise their guns.}_

Holden: Hold on a second! That's a bit unreasonable, don't you think? I mean, why waste the bullets when we know who the real culprit is?

Rocko: They killed her! They killed her because she's a slut!

Voice: Rude!

_{Everyone turns in shock to see Krista standing there, very much alive.}_

Rocko: What the…?

Krista: We have a great night together and this is what you give me? What a jerk!

Lori: What the hell is going on?

Father: I wasn't sure when you were going to come back, baby. I was just about to get rid of whoever killed you.

Rocko: No way! You were dead!

Krista: Duh. I'm a laighten demon. We have three lives.

Father: Nobody kills my baby girl. Who was the guy?

Krista: It was him.

_{She points at Rocko.}_

Rocko: Wait!

_{The father immediately shoots him dead. The rest of the room stands in shock. Fred runs away.}_

Holden: Huh. Did _not _see that one coming.

Father: Sorry about trying to kill you.

Holden: It happens.

Father: Let's go.

_{The father, the lackeys, and Krista leave. Tommy watches them go, still surprised. Stacey hugs him.}_

Stacey: I'm so glad you're okay.

_{Holden looks at Lori and spreads out his arms. She pushes him away and leaves. Tommy and Stacey follow, with Holden behind them.}_

_Scene: Street_

_{Fred is running down the street when he is hit with something. He reaches up and pulls a dart out of his neck, looking confused before passing out. A large black van pulls up next to him and a few men in black outfits step out, pulling him inside. The doors close and the van takes off.}_

_Scene: Tommy's Apartment_

_{Tommy and Stacey step inside.}_

Stacey: You needed to disguise yourself…so you dress up like a cowboy?

Tommy: Holden picked them out. I promise I'll change.

Stacey: Just promise never to grow a mustache.

Tommy: Promised. Look, I'm sorry I got you into all this…

Stacey: It's okay, I'm just glad you weren't hurt. I just don't know how you let yourself get into it.

Tommy: I shouldn't've let Holden talk me into drinking so much and partying...

_{He sits down at the table. Stacey follows.}_

Tommy: I guess I sort of…gave up. I figured it wouldn't hurt since I've been so useless lately.

Stacey: You're not useless. And it's okay that you partied with Holden…everyone screws up sometimes. Also you normally don't get drugged and framed for murder when you party.

Tommy: I just want you to know that I never would've slept with her...even if I gave up.

Stacey: I know.

_{She smiles.}_

Stacey: Now get out of the cowboy outfit.

Tommy: Thank you.

_{Tommy quickly gets up.}_

_Scene: Tate's Pad_

_{Tate is still looking through books on the floor. He looks tired, his hair a mess and his face unshaven. His eyes suddenly widen and he sits up straight, reading a passage in the book.}_

Tate: This is it.

_{He quickly stands up.}_

Tate: I can get him back.

A/N: Thank for reading, guys! Let me know what you thought.


	2. The Great Escape

The Great Escape

By: Obscurus Lupa

Lorne the Host- Glad you liked the last chapter, and I agree about the pace being rushed. Hopefully this episode leaves you more entertained, and thanks for taking the time to tell me what you thought. :)

_Scene: Sky_

_{The camera focuses on the half-moon in the night sky, glowing brightly}_

**Tommy v.o.: Things hadn't been going well lately, what with being framed for murder and everything. On top of that, I had a wedding to plan and monsters to fight…The thing I wanted most in the world right now was my best friend. **

_{The camera pans down as he's saying this, stopping at the graveyard where Tommy stands and quietly looks down at a tombstone.}_

**Tommy v.o.: …and I lost him.**

_{There are some footsteps behind him and Lori approaches. She stops for a moment and watches him before stepping up beside him. She looks down at the grave, then up at Tommy.}_

Lori: I thought you were at your mother's grave.

Tommy: I was, but…I figured she was lonely.

_{The camera cuts behind them to reveal the name on the stone: Lisa Ked. Beloved daughter.}_

Lori: I haven't been here since…

_{She stops, leaving it at that. Tommy doesn't look away from the tombstone.}_

Tommy: I've lost so many people.

_{Lori looks at him for a moment, reading him. She puts her hand on his shoulder.}_

Lori: He's not dead.

_{Tommy looks at her.}_

Tommy: Then why do I feel like it?

Lori: We'll find him. We know time moves differently in hell dimensions; for all we know it'll only be two seconds for him before we find him, just like what happened to you.

_{Tommy smiles.}_

Tommy: Yeah.

_{They both turn toward the grave again.}_

Lori: She'd be proud of everything he's done.

Tommy: Yeah she would.

_{Lori smiles. Tommy returns it and gives Lori a half-hug.}_

Lori: You ready to go study?

Tommy: Yeah, let's go.

_{They both walk away.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{The window opens and Tate comes inside. He quickly grabs Merton's jacket from the coat rack and turns to leave when he finds himself in the way.}_

Tate #2: You know why you shouldn't be doing this.

_{Tate walks through him. Tate #2 turns around.}_

Tate #2: You know what could come through. People don't always come back alone.

_{Tate ignores him and continues out. The door from upstairs opens and Becky steps inside, but Tate is gone. She scans the room and furrows her brows.}_

_Scene: Tommy's Apartment_

_{Stacey is getting something from the fridge and Tommy comes into the room, putting on a shirt. There is a hurried knock on the door and Tommy answers it, revealing Tate on the other side. He still looks tired and unshaven, but he smiles. He comes inside.}_

Tate: I've found it. I've found our answer.

Tommy: Come on in.

_{Tommy shuts the door and turns around.}_

Tate: Don't you want to know what it is?

Tommy: Gee, Tate, what is it?

Tate: I can get Merton back.

Tommy: Uh-huh.

_{Tommy leans against the table and folds his arms. Stacey stands beside him but doesn't say anything.}_

Tate: Don't act too excited then.

Stacey: It's not that you haven't worked hard or anything, it's just…

Tommy: How is this any different than the last times you found out how to get Merton back?

Tate: This time it will work.

Tommy: Tate, that's what you said every other time, and nothing has happened.

Tate: You want to get him back, don't you?

Tommy: Of course I do.

Tate: Then I need your help. Look, I know I can do this, but I need you. We have to try. _(pause) _I owe him.

_{Tommy thinks for a moment, then sighs. He looks at Stacey.}_

Tommy: I'll be back.

Stacey: Do you want me to come?

Tommy: No. Just in case…Just wait here please.

Stacey: Be careful.

Tommy: I will.

_{He kisses Stacey and heads out with Tate.}_

_Scene: Tommy's Car_

_{Tommy is driving, with Tate in the passenger seat.}_

Tate: You were quick to turn me down, weren't you?

Tommy: It's been three months. I tried to contact Izzy, it didn't work, then there was that time you tried to contact the underworld and ended up bringing that zombie back to life, not to mention every other thing that hasn't worked.

_{He looks at Tate, who looks out the window and says nothing. Tommy sighs.}_

Tommy: I'm sorry, man. Look, I really do appreciate you doing the research, I do. I'm just…I'm tired of being let down, is all.

Tate: I don't really know if this will work. What I do know is, we have a hell of a better chance of getting him this way than any of the other things we tried.

Tommy: So what does it involve this time?

Tate: I'm going to reach through the veil and pull him out.

Tommy: You're just gonna pull him out? That sounds kind of easy.

Tate: It's not. Piercing through dimensions takes a lot of power, more power than I have. But that's where you come in.

Tommy: How's that?

Tate: You're the Chosen, so I'm going to borrow your power. I use that at a weak point in the veil and we should be able to do it.

Tommy: What happens if it doesn't work?

Tate: Best case scenario we end up in another dimension

Tommy: And worst case?

Tate: The veil collapses.

Tommy: That would be bad.

Tate: Turn here.

_{Tommy turns and they pull over next to a tall building. They step out of the car. Tommy looks up.}_

Tommy: This is Max's old place.

Tate: It's where the veil is weakest. All of those portals were opened up here, so the veil is vulnerable.

Tommy: What now?

Tate: I stopped by Merton's place and grabbed this.

_{He holds up the jacket.}_

Tate: Trying to find him in any dimension is like trying to find a needle in a billion haystacks. This belonged to him so it'll help me focus on him. I'll have to concentrate. Also we'll need some blood.

_{Tate takes out a dagger and cuts his hand, holding it out to let the blood drip on the ground.}_

Tommy: So what do I do?

Tate: Hold on tight.

_{Tate grabs Tommy's hand and their hands glow, a green energy flowing from Tommy into Tate. Tommy yells in surprise.}_

Tommy: You could've warned me about that.

Tate: I did. Now shut up.

_{Tate closes his eyes, chanting under his breath. A breeze starts up, picking up into a strong wind. The sky goes dark and Tommy furrows his brows. He looks at Tate, who opens his eyes, revealing them to be white. Tate holds out his other hand and a large, white crack appears in the air before them, light coming out of it.}_

Tate: Here we go.

_{Tate shoves his whole arm into the light and yells out in pain, clenching Tommy's hand tighter.}_

_Scene: Street_

_{Lori exits from one of the buildings, her kickboxing gear on hand. She sees Max's place nearby, but continues walking. Suddenly, the sky darkens and she looks up in confusion.}_

_Scene: Building_

_{Tate's arm is still in the light and he struggles.}_

Tommy: Tate?

Tate: _(clenching his teeth) _Shut up.

_{Tate grunts in pain but keeps his arm inside, seemingly searching. He stops.}_

Tate: I've got something.

_{Tommy looks surprised.}_

Tommy: What?

_{Tate tries to pull back, but can't budge.}_

Tate: I can't pull back; it's stuck.

_{He yells out in pain.}_

Tate: Okay, help me.

Tommy: Huh?

Tate: Help me!

_{Tate lets go of his hand. Tommy thinks for a moment before grabbing Tate by the shoulders.}_

Tommy: Okay, on three. One—

Tate: Just get me out!

_{Tommy pulls hard and yells as he struggles, accompanied with Tate yelling. Tate finally starts to pull out of the light. There suddenly is a popping in Tate's shoulder and a release, sending the two of them flying back. The crack flashes brightly and then disappears as the sky clears up.}_

_Scene: Street_

_{Lori sees the flash of light and runs toward it.}_

_Scene: Building_

_{Everything is quiet. Tommy is flat on his face. He picks himself up in pain, looking over at Tate who holds his shoulder. His other arm is slightly burnt, his clothing singed.}_

Tate: Ugh, I think it's out of the socket…

Tommy: Are you…?

_{He trails off when he looks nearby, seeing another figure laying face down. The figure's clothes are singed and dirty. He starts to get up, shaking, and starts to cough. Tommy's face turns to disbelief.}_

Tommy: Merton?

_{Merton squints at them as he struggles to stay up, almost as if he doesn't recognize them.}_

Merton: Tommy?

_{Before Tommy can respond, the three of them are suddenly hit with darts. Tommy takes it out of his neck.}_

Tommy: What the…?

_{He passes out, as do Tate and Merton. A black van pulls up nearby and men in black pull them inside, driving away. The camera pans over to reveal Lori around the corner, watching it all happen.}_

_Scene: Unknown_

_{The screen is completely white. Something shifts and it is revealed to be a bright, blinding light, shining through a window into a small room with brick walls. Tommy is on the floor, unconscious. He starts to wake up, squinting at the light and shielding his eyes. He stands up.}_

Tommy: What the hell? What's going on?

_{He notices some shadowy figures watching from the window, still.}_

Tommy: Hey! Where am I? What do you want?

_{The figures don't move and stay silent. Suddenly, a panel opens up in the wall and an arrow shoots out. Tommy immediately wolfs out and catches it, inches from his face. He growls and looks up at the figures, who lean in as if speaking to each other. One of them leans down and presses a button, and a loud voice comes over some speakers.}_

Voice: State your name.

Tommy: How about you tell me who you are first.

Voice: State your species.

_{Tommy starts looking around for a way out, spotting a door and rushing to it.}_

Voice: State your purpose.

Tommy: Get me the hell out of here!

Voice: Do not resist or we will use force.

_{Tommy finds the door locked tight. He looks around him.}_

_Scene: Another Room_

_{Merton is in a room that looks exactly the same. He is huddled on the floor, trying to block his eyes from the light.}_

Voice: State your name.

_{Merton covers his ears, looking around him in fear.}_

Voice: State your species.

_{Merton doesn't respond.}_

Voice: State your purpose.

_{Merton looks terrified, unable to move.}_

_Scene: Another Room_

_{Tate is in the same kind of room as the others. He sits at the locked door, looking annoyed.}_

Voice: State your name.

_{Tate ignores them.}_

Voice: State your magic level. State your purpose.

Tate: I didn't answer the first four times you asked; I'm not going to answer now. So either let me out or shut the hell up.

Voice: State your name. State your magic level. State your purpose.

_{Tate sighs and lets his head fall against the door.}_

_Scene: Tommy's Room_

_{Tommy is scoping the room out.}_

Voice: State your name. State your species. State your purpose.

Tommy: Okay, tell you what. This whole thing isn't working for either of us. I'll answer your questions if I can talk to one of you face-to-face.

_{The figures lean in to speak again.}_

Tommy: Huh? Sound like a deal?

_{The figures confer, then the one presses the button again.}_

Voice: We're sending someone in.

Tommy: Finally.

_{There is a short wait, and then the door opens. A woman with dark hair and glasses steps inside, holding a gun. She wears dark clothes.}_

Woman: If you try anything, I will shoot you. This has silver bullets. You are a werewolf, yes?

Tommy: _(sarcastic) _How'd you guess?

Woman: You said you would answer our questions.

Tommy: Yes, but first—

Woman: State your name.

Tommy: Listen, you—

Woman: State your name.

Tommy: I don't have time for this! Who are you people? And more importantly, what did you do with my friends?

Woman: State your name.

_{Tommy growls and the woman shoots at the ground. Tommy stops.}_

Woman: I said I would shoot. That's a warning.

Tommy: Look, I just want to make sure my friends are okay.

Woman: The men we took with you are in good hands.

Tommy: Can I see them?

Woman: No.

Tommy: Just—

Woman: Are you going to answer our questions or not?

Tommy: No.

Woman: Then we have nothing else to discuss.

Tommy: Wait!

_{The woman exits, locking the door behind her. Tommy sighs.}_

_Scene: Dark Room_

_{A tall, older man in military garb stands at the window, looking down at Tommy. A few others in dark clothes stand nearby and watch. The woman with the glasses enters the room.}_

Woman: He wouldn't talk, Gibson, but we have confirmed that he is a werewolf.

Gibson: That's all we need to know. We can start testing. How have things gone with the other two?

Woman: We know the one with the glasses is a warlock, we just haven't pinpointed his level yet. We don't know what the other one is; we can't get him to talk.

Gibson: If he came out of that portal there's no telling what he is. He could be dangerous. _(pause, thinks) _Seems like we'll have to take a look inside. Study him, see what's hiding under the surface.

Woman: Yes, sir.

_Scene: Street_

_{Lori looks out from behind a car as she sees a black van pulling up to a garage next to the pawn shop. She looks around in thought, then walks off screen.}_

_Scene: Tate's Room_

_{Tate leans against the wall, thinking. The door opens and Gibson steps inside.}_

Tate: I suppose you're going to ask me some questions. Just because you're here in person doesn't mean I'll tell you anything.

Gibson: What's the matter? Afraid we'll find out something we shouldn't, Tate?

Tate: _(pause) _How do you know my name?

Gibson: We have ways of finding information, Mr. Foreground; we have you on file. You're a warlock, right? That's how you were doing the magicks with the portal?

Tate: Yeah.

Gibson: We also have footage of you from a convenient store camera removing a man's head from his body…but judging from the footage I'd guess it was a high-level possession. Seems you got over that.

Tate: What's your point? What do you want?

Gibson: I'll answer your questions if you answer mine. What do you say?

_{Tate thinks for a moment, then looks at him.}_

Tate: You ever see a man fly?

_{The camera cuts to a hallway outside, the walls metal. Suddenly the door busts open and Gibson flies into the wall, knocked unconscious.}_

_Scene: Dark Room_

_{The people watching Tate's room exit quickly.}_

_Scene: Tommy's Room_

_{Tommy leans against the wall with his arms folded. He looks up and sees the figures speaking in the window, and all but one exit. He waits for a moment, squinting.}_

Tommy: Hey.

_{The remaining figure is looking toward where the others went.}_

Tommy: You.

_{The figure looks down at him.}_

Tommy: Yeah, you.

_{The figure seems confused.}_

Tommy: You got workman's comp?

_{Tommy backs up and the camera cuts to the dark room, where a single man stands at the window. Suddenly, Tommy wolfs out and rushes forward, flipping into the air and crashing straight through the window. He gets up and kicks the surprised man in the face, knocking him out.}_

Tommy: Sorry, dude.

_{He quickly exits.}_

_Scene: White Room_

_{The room has various medical equipment and big machines. The doors open and a team in medical garb enter with a stretcher. Merton is laying on top, unconscious. They move him to a big table as a voice comes over a headset one of them is wearing.}_

Voice: Attention all staff, we have two escapees in the building; they are considered dangerous.

Doctor: Copy.

Staff Member: Should we stop?

Doctor: No, this isn't the first time this has happened. Lock the doors and keep watch. We'll continue with the dissection.

Staff Member: Yes, sir.

_{The doctor picks up a scalpel and inspects it.}_

_Scene: Hallway_

_{A bright, red light flashes and an alarm sounds. Tommy rushes down the hallway while looking behind him and runs into Tate. They both yell in surprise.}_

Tate: Oh it's you.

Tommy: You took care of your guy?

Tate: Yeah, you?

Tommy: Yep.

Tate: Great. Now to find Merton.

Tommy: He could be anywhere.

Tate: My guess is one of the rooms like we were kept in.

_{They look down the long hallway, lined with doors.}_

Tommy: This might take a while.

_Scene: Pawn Shop_

_{The door opens and a little bell rings, and the person at the desk, a sleepy-eyed man with long hair, looks up to see Lori. She smiles politely and he nods.}_

Man: 'Sup?

Lori: Hey, I was wondering if you could help me out.

Man: Sure, what do you need?

Lori: I was wondering if you could tell me anything about the garage next door.

Man: That? Oh that's just some storage for a furniture place in Muhlenberg.

Lori: Really? Because I thought I saw a black van going on there.

Man: Don't know what you're talking about, lady, sorry.

Lori: Are you sure? Because I'm looking for some friends of mine.

Man: I can't help you.

_{Lori reaches into her bag, pulling out a crossbow. The man puts up his hands in surprise. She smirks.}_

Lori: I'm sorry, what was that?

_Scene: Hallway_

_{Tommy and Tate are looking through small windows in the doors.}_

Tommy: This is weird. How many people are they keeping here?

Tate: Are you noticing a theme?

Tommy: Everyone seems kinda…supernatural?

Tate: Yep.

Tommy: We can't just leave these guys here…

Tate: Do you want to let the demons and the actual bad ones out? Besides that, we don't have time to kick down all these doors and rescue them all; we need to get the hell out.

_{Tommy sighs and keeps going. Suddenly, some men round the corner and see them.}_

Man: There they are!

_{They pull out their guns and Tommy and Tate dive around the corner as they shoot.}_

_Scene: White Room_

_{The doctor and staff surround Merton as he looks around groggily, his vision fogged. The doctor holds out his hand.}_

Doctor: Scalpel.

_{One of the staff hand him the scalpel.}_

Doctor: The time is 1600 and the dissection of subject 233 begins now.

_{They hear the cocking of a gun and turn around. In the doorway lies on unconscious guard and Lori stands there with a gun pointed at them.}_

Lori: Lookie what I found.

_{The doctor and staff put up their hands as Lori rushes over. She sees Merton and smiles, surprised and relieved.}_

Lori: It really is you. You're back.

_{Merton looks at her through glassy eyes, his brows upturned.}_

Merton: Am I dead?

Lori: What? No.

_{She sees one of the staff trying to run and she shoots at the wall next to them.}_

Lori: Don't move! I'm taking him out of here. Now where are the other two brought in with him?

_Scene: Hallway_

_{Tommy and Tate turn around another corner, pausing to catch their breath.}_

Tommy: We're screwed.

Tate: I think you mean we're fucked.

Tommy: Run again on three?

Tate: Alright. One…

Tommy: Two…

Voice: Three.

_{They turn to see a few of the men standing across from them and pointing their guns. Tommy and Tate's eyes widen just as a stretcher is ran into them and knocks them over. They turn to see Lori pushing the stretcher with Merton on top of it.}_

Tommy: Lori.

Lori: Hi, guys. Need some help out?

Tommy: I love you.

Lori: I know you do, now c'mon!

_{She runs down the hallway while pushing the stretcher and Tommy and Tate follow.}_

Tate: How did you find us?

Lori: I did some detective work.

Tate: How's that?

Lori: I threatened a guy in a pawn shop with a crossbow.

Tommy: How do we get back out? Won't there be security?

Lori: No, we're taking the backdoor.

_Scene: Pawn Shop_

_{Everything is quiet. The man with the long hair places some items on the shelves. Suddenly, the bookcase on the other side of the room opens up and Tommy, Lori, Tate, and Merton, still on the stretcher, come running through.}_

Lori: Hi again.

_{They continue out the door, the little bell ringing after they exit. The bookshelf closes.}_

Man: Oh c'mon! I'm just trying to run a business, man!

_{He sighs and throws down what he was holding, putting his hands on his hips.}_

_Scene: Hospital, Waiting Room_

_{Tommy, Lori, and Stacey sit together.}_

Stacey: He just pulled him out? Just like that?

Tommy: His arm got pretty messed up, but…yeah, just like that.

Lori: I can't believe Merton is back. He's really back.

Stacey: Did he say anything to you?

Tommy: I didn't get a chance to talk to him before the kidnapping thing. He was in pretty bad shape when he came out though.

_{A doctor approaches them.}_

Doctor: You came in with Merton Dingle?

Tommy: Yeah.

Doctor: He can take visitors now, though whatever he was taking before he came in still hasn't worn off. He might be acting a little strange.

Tommy: Is he okay though?

Doctor: He has some cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. Without knowing what drugs he's taken though, we'd like to keep him overnight for observation.

_Scene: Hallway_

_{The three of them stand outside the door. Through the window they can see Merton in bed.}_

Tommy: Look, when we got him back…he seemed a little freaked out. So don't be surprised if he acts kind of weird.

Lori: We're with him no matter what.

_{Stacey nods and Tommy opens the door. They step inside and Merton looks at them, his eyes still glassy.}_

Merton: Tommy…Lori…the other one…

Tommy: _(cautious) _Hey. How are you doing?

Merton: Tommy, I want you to be completely honest with me.

Tommy: Yeah?

Merton: Could they save my clothes?

_{Tommy pauses for a moment before laughing. Merton smiles.}_

Lori: Welcome back, Merton.

Merton: Was I gone?

_{The door opens and Tate steps inside, his arm bandaged up. He looks cautious. Merton smiles at him, a big, goofy smile.}_

Merton: Hey, it's Tate.

Tate: _(pause) _Are, uh, you okay?

Merton: Your arm.

Tate: Oh, uh, when I reached through the portal…

Merton: No. It's there again.

Tate: What? Oh, yeah, I got it back. After…

_{He looks at Merton for a moment.}_

Tate: We'll, uh, talk later.

_{He exits as the doctor enters.}_

Doctor: We have some paperwork that needs to be filled out.

Tommy: Oh, uh…

Stacey: I'll help with what I can.

_{Stacey follows the doctor.}_

Merton: Is Becky here?

Lori: I'll go see.

_{Lori exits. Tommy looks at Merton as he watches Lori leave.}_

Tommy: Merton, you…where were you?

Merton: _(pause) _I don't remember…_(smiles) _I'm just glad to be back.

Tommy: _(pause) _Oh. Well I'm glad we got you back. We missed you, buddy.

_{Merton's smile widens as the door open. They turn to see Becky standing there, looking shocked. She puts a hand to her mouth.}_

Merton: Becky!

_{Becky runs toward him, hugging him tightly. Merton seems surprised and hugs her back. Tommy stands up and clears his throat.}_

Tommy: I'll, uh, leave you two alone…

_{He exits. Becky holds Merton tightly, tears welling up.}_

Becky: Don't ever do that again. Don't ever do that.

_Scene: Hallway_

_{Tommy and Lori look in on Becky and Merton.}_

Lori: He didn't seem that much weirder than usual…besides being loopy.

Tommy: He told me he didn't remember what happened. I think that means he didn't know he was in a hell dimension.

Lori: That's good, though. That means he'll be back to normal soon.

Tommy: Yeah. _(smiles) _I think he's gonna be okay.

_Scene: Hospital Room, Night_

_{Merton suddenly screams and wakes up. He looks around him, breathing heavily. It is dark and quiet. Once he realizes where he is, he sighs and rubs his face. He sits up, swinging his legs to the side of the bed.}_

Voice: Having nightmares, son?

_{He looks up to see an old man in the bed next to him.}_

Merton: Sorry. I didn't know you were in here.

Old Man: They moved you in here while you were sleeping. Didn't want to wake you up, I suppose.

Merton: Oh.

Old Man: The name's Ben.

Merton: I'm Merton.

Ben: That's an unusual name. Welsh, if I'm not mistaken.

Merton: Yeah, it is.

Ben: What were you dreaming about?

Merton: Nothing. I'm sorry I woke you up.

Ben: I was awake anyway. I'm too old to be sleeping; I'll sleep when I'm dead. Come over here.

_{Merton gets up, walking over and sitting in the chair next to Ben's bed.}_

Ben: We both know why I'm here. What brings a young kid like you to this place?

Merton: I don't know, I got lost for awhile…

Ben: Did you find what you were looking for?

Merton: No.

Ben: I got lost once. I never found it either.

_{Merton looks down at his hands.}_

Merton: Listen, I really should be asleep right now. It's been a long day.

Ben: Sure.

_{Merton gets up.}_

Ben: Let me know if you find it, will ya?

Merton: Yeah.

_{Merton smiles and turns around.}_

Ben: If you need to talk, you know where to find me.

_{Merton stops for a moment, pausing and picking up a pen from the drawer next to the bed. He looks at it closely, in thought.}_

Merton: Actually, there is one more thing…

_{Merton suddenly spins around and stabs the pen into Ben's neck. Ben struggles and gurgles, blood spurting out of his neck. Merton smiles, his eyes completely black.}_

Merton: Thanks.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought.


	3. The Importance of Being Merton

The Importance of Being Merton

By: Obscurus Lupa

Lorne the Host- Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope it didn't come off as rushed. Thanks for the feedback!

_Scene: Hospital, Hallway_

_{Tommy, Lori, and Stacey rush down the hall.}_

Tommy: It's this way.

_{They continue down the hall and turn toward a door, going inside Merton's room. Police are inside and the second bed is blocked off, covered in blood. Merton is seated in a chair and being questioned by a police officer. Becky is beside him. A police officer stops Tommy and the others.}_

Policeman: I'm sorry, this is a crime scene. You'll have to step out.

Becky: It's okay, we know them.

_{He looks toward Becky and nods, letting the others in. The policeman questioning Merton leaves as the others step up, looking worried. Merton looks shaken.}_

Tommy: What happened? Are you okay?

Merton: Yeah, I'm fine.

Lori: Where did the blood come from?

Becky: This old guy was in here…he was killed.

Stacey: Who would want to kill an old man?

Tommy: Merton, who did this? Did they come after you? I'll find whoever it was.

Merton: I don't know what happened, I woke up and he was dead.

Lori: They don't suspect you though, right? That officer was asking you questions.

Becky: No, they don't suspect him…it was kind of weird.

Stacey: What was weird?

_{Becky seems unsure what to say. She waits a moment. Merton looks at the ground.}_

Becky: He was eaten. It looks like some kind of wild animal attacked him.

_{The other three are taken aback, absorbing the information. Tommy notices Merton staring at the floor, his mind seemingly elsewhere. His hands are shaking.}_

Tommy: Merton?

_{Merton looks up.}_

Tommy: You okay?

_{Merton turns his eyes away, avoiding the question. He clears his throat.}_

Merton: Can you, uh, just take me home, please?

Tommy: Sure. Yeah, we can do that.

_Scene: Tommy's Car_

_{Tommy is driving and Stacey is in the passenger's seat. Merton sits in the back with Becky, staring out the window. Tommy looks back at Merton through the rearview mirror. No one says anything.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Lori opens the door and turns the light on. Becky enters with Merton and they're followed by Tommy and Stacey. There is a big banner hanging in the room reading: WELCOME HOME, MERTON! along with some balloons and decorations. Becky gives Merton a small smile.}_

Becky: Surprise.

Tommy: It's sort of a welcome home party.

Lori: Yeah, heh, sorry it had to be after all of what happened at the hospital.

_{Merton looks around the lair, seeming to not recognize the place. The others are quiet, giving him looks.}_

Lori: Merton?

_{Merton jumps, paying attention again. He smiles.}_

Merton: Sorry. Thank you, everyone. It's great.

_{He looks around again. Everyone is quiet. Things are awkward.}_

Tommy: We'll give you some time alone. We'll be outside.

_{Merton nods and Tommy, Lori, and Stacey exit. Merton continues to explore the room. Becky looks at him.}_

Becky: We kept everything like it was…except the books, we weren't really sure what order they used to be in.

_{Merton looks at the shelf, picking up a jar with eyeballs in it.}_

Becky: Mom and Dad are rushing over from Aunt Beth's house. They left as soon as they heard you were back; they should be here tomorrow.

Merton: That's good.

_{Merton doesn't look at her and picks up an hourglass. Becky's small smile fades as she watches him.}_

Becky: Look, can you just…talk to me?

_{Merton looks at her.}_

Merton: What?

Becky: You're barely saying anything and it's really weird. Can you just…show me an emotion or something?

Merton: I'm sorry.

Becky: Don't be sorry; I just want to know what you're thinking right now. I want to talk to my brother.

_{Merton puts the hourglass down, thinking.}_

Merton: I've been missing for a month and somebody tried to dissect me yesterday. Then someone got eaten. Can I just…be alone for a bit?

_{He looks up at Becky. She nods.}_

Becky: Um…okay. I'll be upstairs if you need me.

_{Merton is looking down at the hourglass again. Becky pauses before heading up the stairs and shutting the door. Merton leans against his desk and takes a deep breath, his head down. When he looks up, his brows are upturned and tears are welling up. He puts a hand to his mouth, trying to calm himself.}_

_Scene: State U, Hallway_

_{Tommy is walking down the hall when Lori approaches him.}_

Lori: Hey.

Tommy: Oh hey, Lori.

Lori: So…yesterday, kidnapping by an evil, shady organization. Today, classwork.

Tommy: Somehow that doesn't sound out of the ordinary.

Lori: Did you find out anything about the group that kidnapped you?

Tommy: My guess is as good as yours. Besides, I'm more interested in finding out what killed that old man at the hospital. I don't want it to go after Merton or something.

Lori: Have you heard from him today?

Tommy: No one was answering the phone at their house, but I figured they just wanted privacy.

Lori: He seemed shaken up.

Tommy: Yeah. I think we need to help him get back into the swing of things. Y'know, show him stuff he's familiar with.

Lori: Speak of the devil.

_{She nods toward the student services desk, where Merton is leaving. He stops when he sees them.}_

Tommy: Hey, Merton, I wasn't expecting to see you here.

Merton: Yeah, heh. Late registration.

_{He holds up some papers, but eyes the people in the hallway.}_

Lori: Well it's good to see you out and doing stuff.

Tommy: Hey, we're going to The Factory later if you want to join us.

Merton: I don't know…

Lori: There's no pressure. We can just have drinks or something.

Merton: Yeah, maybe I'll come.

Tommy: Well, uh, I have class.

Merton: I have to get going anyway.

Lori: Do you need a ride? I've got a little bit before my next class.

Merton: No, I'm fine. I'll see you guys later.

_{Merton nods and walks away. The others watch him go.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{The door opens and Merton steps inside. He looks up and stops. The camera pans around to reveal Becky and their parents standing there. Their faces aren't hidden this time. They look like two normal parents, worried and tired looking.}_

Merton: Mom. Dad.

Mrs. Dingle: _(crying) _Oh, Merton, it's you.

_{She rushes toward him and hugs him. Mr. Dingle does the same.}_

Mr. Dingle: Welcome home, son.

Mrs. Dingle: We thought you were dead! Where were you?

Merton: I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

_{He sees Becky standing near the stairs, watching. She turns and walks upstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Dingle keep Merton in their embrace, relieved.}_

_Scene: The Factory_

_{Tommy and Lori sit at the bar.}_

Lori: _(looking behind her) _Do you think he'll show up?

Tommy: I don't know; I hope so. I think he'll—

Lori: There he is.

_{Tommy turns and looks. Merton makes his way through the crowd, clenching himself up to avoid contact. He sees Tommy and Lori and looks relieved to see them. The two of them get up to meet him.}_

Tommy: Hey, you made it!

_{Merton gives a small smile.}_

Merton: Heh, yeah. I thought I'd give it a try.

Tommy: _(pats him on the back) _I'm glad you're here.

Lori: There's half off on bowling tonight. You want in?

Merton: _(pause, nervous) _Okay.

Lori: Great. I'll grab us some shoes; hang on.

_{Lori heads off. Merton looks around nervously.}_

Tommy: What's up?

Merton: I don't know if I should have come.

Tommy: Do you want to leave? We don't have to hang out here.

Merton: No, it's just…I don't want to make things awkward here.

Tommy: Relax, man; you're fine. And I'm really glad you're here…I missed my best friend.

_{Merton gives him a small smile of appreciation.}_

_Scene: The Factory, Later_

_{The camera focuses on a bowling ball as it hits the pin. It cuts to Lori, who turns around with a smile.}_

Lori: Not bad. You boys had better pick up your game.

_{Tommy and Merton are seated nearby.}_

Tommy: Now you can sit down and watch a pro.

Lori: Oh really now?

_{Tommy takes the ball.}_

Tommy: Watch and learn, Baxter.

_{Lori gives him an indignant look. Merton smiles. Tommy steps up, preparing himself. Lori sits down next to Merton.}_

Lori: Show-off.

_{Merton eyes the area, still nervous. He clenches his face, rubbing his eyes.}_

Lori: Are you going to bowl sometime or what?

Tommy: A professional never rushes his work.

_{Lori laughs. She looks toward Merton, noticing him rubbing his eyes.}_

Lori: Hey, are you okay?

Merton: Yeah, I have a headache. I'm, uh, just going to get some fresh air.

_{He gets up and walks away, heading outside. Lori watches him go with concern.}_

_Scene: The Factory, Exterior_

_{Merton steps into the alley outside, leaning against the wall and rubbing his temples. He takes deep breaths.}_

_Scene: The Factory, Interior_

_{Tommy throws the ball, which immediately goes into the gutter.}_

Tommy: There's something wrong with that ball. I never get gutter balls. I call rematch.

_{He turns toward Lori, who gives him a look. He notices the empty seat beside her.}_

Tommy: Where'd Merton go?

Lori: He went to get some fresh air.

_{Before Tommy can say anything they hear a scream and a girl rushes inside.}_

Girl: There's some dead guy outside!

_{Tommy and Lori immediately rush toward the door.}_

_Scene: The Factory, Exterior_

_{Tommy, Lori, and some people from inside rush out. In the alley, a partially eaten man lies on the ground. Merton stands nearby, pressed against the wall and terrified.}_

Tommy: Merton!

_{Tommy and Lori rush to his side.}_

Lori: What happened?

Merton: I don't know…I didn't see…

_{Tommy and Lori give each other a look and then look down at the body.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Tommy, Lori, Stacey, and Becky look through books and on the computer. Becky keeps eyeing Merton, who sits on his bed quietly. Lori furrows her brows, looking closely at her book. She taps Tommy's shoulder and speaks to him quietly.}_

Lori: Tommy, can I talk to you outside for a minute?

Tommy: Yeah, sure.

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior_

_{The door opens and Lori and Tommy step outside. Lori shuts the door.}_

Tommy: What's up?

Lori: Look what I found in this book.

_{Tommy takes the book and reads.}_

Tommy: You think it's a…langurda? What's that?

Lori: It's an interdimensional shapeshifter; it eats its victims. Sometimes when people travel dimensions these things latch onto them and get brought back.

Tommy: What's your point?

Lori: So…this whole thing started after you guys brought Merton back.

Tommy: So what, you think this thing got brought back with him?

Lori: That…or you didn't bring Merton back.

Tommy: What?

Lori: He's been acting so weird, not to mention the fact that he was around when both murders happened.

Tommy: If it isn't Merton then how would know all this stuff about him?

Lori: It says in the book that these things get in your head. They can manipulate you so you don't suspect what they are.

Tommy: But that's Merton in there…isn't it?

Lori: I don't know, but we can't rule out the possibility that maybe it's not him.

Tommy: What do we do now?

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Tommy and Lori step inside.}_

Stacey: What's going on?

Tommy: Nothing. Lori thought she had something, but it wasn't what we thought it was.

Lori: Hey, Merton, do you want to help me get snacks?

Merton: Huh?

Lori: Upstairs?

_{Merton pauses for a moment.}_

Merton: Yeah, snacks.

_{He gets up and follows Lori upstairs. Tommy turns to Stacey and Becky.}_

Tommy: We have a theory, guys.

_Scene: Kitchen_

_{Merton leans against the counter with his arms folded, looking at the wall. Lori reaches into the cabinet, pulling out a package of cookies. She eyes Merton, looking him up and down. Merton notices and glances at her, but she pretends she wasn't looking. He turns back to the wall.}_

Lori: So tell me what happened at The Factory…if you can talk about it.

Merton: I found the guy outside…that was it. I didn't see what did it.

Lori: Huh. That's kinda weird how you were the only one around when both murders happened.

_{Merton looks at her and she tries to act inconspicuous.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Becky, Stacey, and Tommy stand together.}_

Stacey: If we're going to say that that's not really Merton then we need proof.

Becky: He was there when both of those guys died. And you have to admit, he hasn't been acting the same…I've noticed it since he got back.

Tommy: That's true…but I don't know what we should do.

Becky: I think it's obvious what we need to do.

_Scene: Kitchen_

_{Lori is turned around, trying to open the cookie package. Merton is behind her, holding a pair of scissors. He walks up behind her and she turns around quickly. Merton jumps.}_

Merton: Here.

_{He hands her the scissors. She pauses before taking them and using them on the package. Merton turns around and sees Tommy, yelling out in surprise. He calms himself when he sees that it's Tommy.}_

Tommy: Hey, Lori…I need to talk to Merton alone.

Lori: Are you sure you don't want me to stay?

Tommy: I've got it handled.

Lori: I'll be in the other room if you need me.

_{She nods and exits. Merton watches her go with furrowed brows. He looks at Tommy.}_

Merton: What's going on?

Tommy: You tell me.

Merton: I really don't know.

Tommy: I know what you are. Now where's Merton?

Merton: What are you talking about? I am Merton.

Tommy: I have trouble believing that.

Merton: Tommy, it's me.

_{Tommy nods before suddenly growling and wolfing out, rushing at Merton with super speed and pinning him to the wall by his neck. A terrified Merton struggles to get away. Lori rushes in.}_

Lori: Tommy!

_{Becky and Stacey also rush in.}_

Stacey: It's not Merton!

Merton: Help me!

_{He looks pleadingly toward the others.}_

Becky: Don't let him get in your mind and trick you.

_{Merton realizes with terror that no one is going to help him.}_

Tommy: First you make yourself look like my best friend and then you eat two people…you're not fooling me. Where is Merton?

_{He tightens his grip on his neck. Merton reaches behind him and onto the counter, picking up a photo with a silver frame. He shoves into Tommy's face and he starts to sizzle. He yells out and drops Merton, who falls on his hands and knees, coughing and rubbing his neck.}_

Lori: Get him!

_{The others start toward him and he rushes toward the door, running outside.}_

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior_

_{Merton runs and stumbles as the others follow him. He quickly jumps into his car and locks the doors. Lori, Stacey, and Becky surround it, banging on the windows. He grabs the keys from his dashboard and fumbles with them.}_

Merton: C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!

_{He finally turns the ignition, quickly peeling out. The girls watch him go as a dewolfed Tommy steps up next to them.}_

_Scene: Apartment_

_{Merton is desperately knocking on the door. It opens and Holden is revealed on the other side, looking surprised.}_

Holden: Wh—

Merton: Help me. Please.

Holden: Sure, come on in.

_{He steps aside and Merton quickly goes in. Holden looks around the hall before going in. Merton sits on his couch, rubbing his face.}_

Holden: Forgive me if I'm wrong, but weren't you trapped in a hell dimension or something?

Merton: Yes.

Holden: I thought so. What seems to be the problem?

Merton: Tommy and the others think that I'm evil and are trying to kill me.

Holden: Oh. Must be Tuesday.

Merton: I don't know what to do. They think I killed two people.

Holden: Well did you?

Merton: No! I don't know what happened to them.

Holden: Well let's go over what happened; do some sleuthing. Then we can figure out who the murderer is, am I right?

Merton: _(nods) _Okay.

Holden: Who was the first victim?

Merton: Uh…Ben, he was this old man at the hospital.

Holden: And do you recall anyone murdering him horribly? Possibly with a sharp object?

Merton: No, I was at the hospital, I talked with him…_(furrows brows) _and then I went back to bed I think. The next morning he was eaten.

_{Holden snickers. Merton gives him a look.}_

Holden: Okay, so you were in the same room with him when he was murdered but you don't remember what happened?

Merton: I was asleep.

Holden: Whatever you say; I'm just repeating what you've told me. Who was the second victim?

Merton: Someone at The Factory. I found him when I went outside.

Holden: You found him.

Merton: Yes.

Holden: Don't you think it's a little weird that you happened to be around when both murders happened; one of which you don't really recall?

Merton: I didn't kill those people!

Holden: Of course you didn't.

_{Holden leans forward and smiles, but doesn't say anything. Merton leans back, his brows furrowing.}_

Merton: You believe me, don't you?

Holden: Would I lie to you, Merton?

Merton: You didn't say yes.

_{Merton stands up but Holden stands in place.}_

Merton: I should go.

_{Holden suddenly wolfs out and speeds toward him, blocking the door.}_

Holden: You should stay.

_{Merton backs away from him, breathing heavily.}_

Holden: Far be it from me to not condone murder, but I have been trying out being a good guy lately. And also, you're a shapeshifting demon who pretends to be someone else so he can eat people. Sorry, man, I gotta do the hero thing.

Merton: I'm not a demon!

Holden: Then what happened after you talked to the old man?

Merton: I told you, I went to sleep!

_{Holden rushes forward, stopping behind him and throwing him into the table. Merton gets up, his nose bleeding. He starts to crawl away, terrified.}_

Holden: You didn't seem so sure earlier. Hey, where are you going?

_{He steps over and grabs Merton by the back of the shirt. Merton yells out in fear as he lifts him up. He sets him on his feet and turns him around.}_

Holden: Oh you're good. I almost believed you for a moment.

Merton: Don't kill me. Please.

Holden: I wonder if those two men said the same thing before you killed them.

_{He leans in to bite Merton when the door opens and Tommy steps in. Merton takes advantage of the moment and knees Holden in the groin. Holden doubles over and Merton rushes into the next room.}_

Holden: Oh come on!

Tommy: He's getting away, c'mon!

_{They run into Holden's bedroom, but find it empty.}_

Tommy: He's still in here.

_{They slowly enter the room, smelling the air. The camera pans over to the closet and inside, where Merton sits in the dark, trying to stay quiet. The camera cuts to the other two. Tommy smells the air and turns his head toward the closet. He walks over and opens the door just as Merton jumps out with a bat, hitting him hard. Tommy yells and holds his face as Merton swings again, but this time he catches it. Tommy growls and pulls the bat out of his hands, throwing it to the side. Merton tries to run, but Tommy grabs him and throws him to the ground.}_

Tommy: Give me back my friend!

_{Merton looks around him, picking up an alarm clock and chucking it at him. Tommy ducks as Merton gets up, rushing out the door. Once in the main room, he grabs a chair and blocks the door. He tries to catch his breath, backing away.}_

Voice: Merton.

_{Merton jumps and turns around, seeing Becky standing there.}_

Merton: Becky, I know this looks bad, but you have to believe me. I'm your brother.

Becky: I want to believe you…but the fact is you're my scapegoat.

Merton: …what?

_{Becky smiles, her eyes green and snake-like. She blinks and they return to normal.}_

Becky: Fooled ya.

Merton: You're the shapeshifter.

Demon!Becky: Yep. I snagged Becky after your talk in the basement. Sorry, lair. It's funny how easily everyone falls for the trick…with a little help from me, of course. I called Holden before you got here; didn't want him spoiling things.

Merton: Where is Becky?

Demon!Becky: Alive for now. I figured I'd need her for a bargaining chip if things went sour…but then you made things so easy. Once my big brother is out of the way…I'll make Becky another meal.

Merton: Don't you touch her!

_{The demon suddenly screams in terror.}_

Demon!Becky: Tommy! Holden! Help!

_{Tommy's fist breaks through the door and he shoves the chair out of the way. The door opens and Tommy and Holden enter.}_

Demon!Becky: He tried to kill me!

_{The two of them growl and start toward Merton. Merton holds out the chair in defense and Tommy smashes off the seat. Merton takes the board and smacks Tommy hard across the face, sending him down. Holden lunges at Merton and he dives out of the way. Holden lands nearby and turns around as Merton gets up, stabbing the Demon!Becky in the neck with a broken piece of wood. Her eyes widen and blood spurts from her mouth. The blood spurts onto Merton, who stands there with wide eyes, unable to move.}_

Tommy: Becky!

_{The Demon!Becky gives Merton a look of hate before falling to the ground, returning to the shape of a pale green demon. Tommy and Holden stand up, looking down in surprise. They seem to be back to themselves. The door opens and Lori and Stacey step in, stopping when they see the demon on the ground.}_

Lori: Oh gosh.

Holden: Well that's gonna ruin the carpet.

_{Tommy looks at Merton with wide eyes. Merton still stands there, his hands shaking.}_

Tommy: Merton. Oh god, I'm so sorry…

_{He steps toward him, but Merton backs up. Tommy stops.}_

Merton: Becky.

_{Merton runs out the door. Tommy, Lori, and Stacey follow. Holden stands there.}_

Holden: I'll just, uh, clean this up then.

_{He picks up a piece of the chair.}_

_Scene: Becky's Room_

_{Merton opens the closet, revealing a tied-up Becky inside. Tommy, Lori, and Stacey step in the door. Merton removes Becky's gag.}_

Becky: It's about time!

_{Merton sighs with relief, hugging her tightly.}_

Becky: You have blood on you.

Merton: It's okay. We're okay.

_{He stays there, his eyes closed. Tommy and the others watch, saying nothing.}_

_Scene: Hallway_

_{Lori and Stacey talk to Becky.}_

Becky: Ew, and that thing was hanging around you guys pretending to be me and stuff?

Lori: We thought the shapeshifter was Merton…

Stacey: Then the demon got into our heads and so we'd try to kill him and he would take the blame.

Becky: That's horrible. He just got back.

Lori: We know.

_{Lori and Stacey both look incredibly guilty. Becky looks behind her.}_

Becky: I should talk to him.

Stacey: Maybe you should wait…Tommy's down there with him.

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton leans against his desk, his arms folded. Tommy stands nearby, keeping his distance.}_

Tommy: I have no idea what I can say to make this up to you, man.

Merton: You didn't know.

Tommy: I should've figured it out. I was so stupid!

Merton: It was a demon. It tricked you, is all.

_{Tommy watches him for a moment. Merton stares at the floor.}_

Tommy: I know you just got back…and you didn't deserve that.

Merton: I kind of want to be alone right now.

Tommy: Merton…

Merton: I stabbed my sister today. Can you please go?

Tommy: _(pause) _Sure.

_{Tommy turns and heads out the door. Merton puts a hand to his head, furrowing his brows. His hand moves to his mouth as he starts to sob. He slowly sinks to the ground, breaking down into tears and covering his face.}_

A/N: Let me know what you thought, and thanks for reading!


	4. The Old Days

The Old Days

By: Obscurus Lupa

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton is on his couch, watching TV. He flips the channels. When he comes to a horror movie he immediately turns it off, rubbing his eyes.}_

Voice: Hey.

_{Merton yells out and gets up, turning around to see Becky. He sighs.}_

Merton: Oh, it's you.

Becky: Sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out.

Merton: It's okay.

Becky: So…that demon thing looked like me. That's kinda scary.

Merton: Yeah.

Becky: I just wanted to tell you that even though you had to kill that thing…I know you wouldn't hurt me. And I don't care that it looked like me.

Merton: Thanks.

Becky: Anyway, I just had to get that off my chest…and I got this to make you feel better.

_{She holds out a silver pendant with a strange symbol on the front. Merton takes it and turns it in his hands.}_

Becky: I found it in that weird occult shop downtown…I thought it looked like something you'd like.

Merton: Thanks.

Becky: I don't want to make a big deal out of it; I just thought you could use some cheering up.

_{Merton gives her a small smile. She smiles back.}_

Becky: Try to do more of that, okay?

Merton: I'll try.

_{Becky smiles and leaves. Merton's smile fades away as he looks down at the pendant. There is a knock on the door and he jumps, looking up. There is a moment as he watches the door and then there is a knock again. He seems to come back to his senses and he puts the pendant around his neck and under his shirt, slowly walking toward the door. He cautiously opens it, peering out. Tate is standing outside.}_

Tate: Hey.

Merton: Hi.

Tate: Do you mind if I come in?

Merton: What? Oh. Yeah.

_{He opens the door and Tate steps inside.}_

Tate: I heard about what happened with the shapeshifter.

Merton: Oh.

Tate: Are you okay?

Merton: Yeah. Everyone keeps asking that.

Tate: Right, you come back from…well, you come back and everyone expects you to be okay.

Merton: It's alright. I don't remember it anyway.

Tate: Of course not. _(clears throat) _Look, just…I don't know why I'm here exactly except just to say…I owe you my life. I owe you more than that. You took my place…wherever you were.

Merton: Well if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten out, so I guess we'll call it even.

Tate: It's really not. Um, just…if there's anything you want, just ask.

Merton: Sure.

_{Tate nods and starts to leave.}_

Merton: Thank you.

_{Tate stops.}_

Merton: For getting me out.

Tate: Yeah.

_{Tate exits. Merton turns toward his room again, looking at his book shelf. He steps toward it and picks out an album, opening it and seeing pictures of him, Tommy, and Lori inside. He stops on a picture of them at a fair, flashing lights behind them. Lori has her arms draped around the two of them casually, a slurpee in one hand. Tommy smiles at the camera while Merton smiles at the other two, seemingly in the middle of a laugh. The camera cuts to Merton now, who looks sad. He shuts the album, putting it back. He stops when he notices the Haruspex Orb sitting on the shelf. He just stares at it, his face frightened. Finally, he quickly some books in front of it to hide it.}_

_Scene: State U, Outside_

_{Tommy sits on a bench, tossing an apple up and down and looking upset. Lori stops in front of him.}_

Lori: You look like a ball of sunshine today.

Tommy: Thanks.

Lori: Do you mind if I sit down?

Tommy: Go right ahead.

_{Lori sets down her bag and takes a seat beside him.}_

Lori: I feel bad about what happened too.

Tommy: You mean us trying to kill Merton? Yeah.

Lori: Tommy, it's horrible, but it's not like this is the first time this has happened for any of us. Remember when I became an evil werewolf and tried to kill you guys? Or when Merton was a vampire that could only feed on werewolf blood?

Tommy: This is different and you know it. Merton's…different now. He could barely handle being at The Factory before; now he's a basket case. He told me he doesn't remember when he was gone…but I'm not so sure that's true.

Lori: Do you ever think that maybe he doesn't want to talk about it right now? He'll tell us about it when he's ready.

_{Tommy tosses the apple to the ground and sighs.}_

Tommy: I just want my best friend back.

Lori: Me too.

_Scene: The Factory_

_{A beautiful redheaded woman is sitting at the bar, sipping a drink. Holden steps up next to her, leaning smoothly on the counter.}_

Holden: Hi there.

_{The woman eyes him, putting on half a smile.}_

Woman: Let me guess…trying to get some action tonight?

Holden: _(smiles) _You read me so well.

Woman: Of course I do.

Holden: I love a smart woman.

_{She eyes him again, now amused. She holds out her hand.}_

Woman: The name's Amelia.

_{Holden takes her hand and kisses it.}_

Holden: Holden.

_{He takes a seat next to her as she stirs her drink with her straw.}_

Holden: Did I mention that I love redheads?

_{Amelia looks away and smiles, revealing fangs.}_

Amelia: Oh do you now?

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior_

_{Tommy and Stacey approach the door. Tommy's car is parked out front and Lori is leaning against it.}_

Tommy: This is a bad idea.

Stacey: No it's not.

Tommy: The last time we asked Merton to go somewhere he found a dead body.

Stacey: What are the odds of that happening again?

Tommy: Do you really want me to do the math?

Stacey: I just think it would be good for him…especially after what happened. It doesn't have to be somewhere crowded; we can just go to the park together. It wouldn't hurt to ask.

_{Tommy gives her a look, then concedes.}_

Tommy: Okay. I'll try.

Stacey: Do you want me to come in with you?

Tommy: No, I think I should do this by myself.

Stacey: Okay. Just remember that he's still your friend, okay? He just needs a little time.

_{Tommy nods and she kisses him on the cheek, heading over to Lori. Tommy knocks on the door.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton cracks the door open, seeing Tommy. He doesn't open it any more.}_

Merton: Tommy.

Tommy: Hey. Do you got a minute?

Merton: I guess.

_{He opens the door and Tommy steps in. Merton keeps his distance.}_

Tommy: Stacey, Lori, and I were thinking about going to the park to hang out…we thought maybe you'd like to come.

_{Merton scratches the back of his neck.}_

Merton: I don't know…I think I should stay here.

Tommy: There's no pressure, it's just…we haven't spent any real time together since you got back.

Merton: …I appreciate the offer, but I've got stuff to do.

_{Merton looks down. There is a moment of silence.}_

Tommy: I'd try apologizing for what happened again but it looks like that's not gonna work.

Merton: You don't have to keep apologizing, Tommy. I'll be okay.

Tommy: See the thing is, you aren't.

Merton: I am.

Tommy: Quit saying that!

_{Tommy is angry now.}_

Tommy: I just wish you'd talk to me! Like you used to. Remember, we're best friends?

Merton: There's nothing to talk about.

Tommy: Yes there is! You were gone for a month! I think that's worth talking about!

Merton: _(defensive) _I told you I don't remember any of it!

Tommy: I just want to know what you're feeling. You're not the same.

Merton: I'm sorry, Tommy. I can't be on all the time, okay? I can't pretend like nothing happened!

Tommy: Then don't! Tell me what happened.

Merton: I can't.

Tommy: Why not?

Merton: Because I don't want to! I told you I don't remember; now leave me alone! I'm tired of people asking me if I'm okay. Of course I'm not okay! You just want me to be okay so you don't have to deal with me anymore!

Tommy: That's not true. I just miss hanging out with you, man. You can talk to me about anything…I want to help.

Merton: I don't think you can help me with this, Tommy. I just…I just want it to be like this never happened. I wish we were like we were before.

_{The camera zooms in on Merton's chest and to the pendant, which starts to glow. The camera cuts to normal again. Tommy starts to respond when the door opens and Stacey and Lori rush inside.}_

Lori: We have trouble.

Tommy: What kind of trouble?

_{Holden rushes in after them, slamming the door shut and leaning against it. Something bangs against the door.}_

Holden: _(smiles) _Tommy!

Tommy: Really? You're pulling crap like this again?

Holden: To be fair, this isn't completely my fault. I was just looking for a one night stand…I just didn't realize that it was one of those vampires on a werewolf-only diet.

Tommy: _(rolls eyes) _Great.

_{The banging on the door stops and the others go quiet.}_

Stacey: Is she gone?

Merton: She needs an invite to get inside.

Voice: _(muffled) _That's right.

_{Amelia suddenly smashed her fist through the window, grabbing Lori and pulling her out.}_

Tommy: Lori!

_{Tommy rushes out the door, followed by Stacey. Merton takes a deep breath and follows them.}_

Holden: Guys, wait, you—Okay, fine, nobody ever said you were the brains.

_{He heads to closet and opens it, grabbing weapons.}_

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior_

_{Amelia holds Lori by the throat. Tommy, Stacey, and Merton keep their distances.}_

Tommy: _(holding out his hands) _Whoa there, take it easy. You don't want to eat her…she's human.

Amelia: No, I don't want her…

_{She sniffs the air, looking at him.}_

Amelia: You, on the other hand…

Tommy: How about a trade? You let her go…and I go with you.

Amelia: Fair enough. Not that you have much choice.

_{She throws Lori toward them and she hits Merton, sending both of them down. At the same time she runs toward Tommy.}_

Stacey: Tommy!

_{Stacey pushes Tommy out of the way and both of them land on the ground as well. Merton sits up, holding his chest where Lori hit him. He looks at his other hand, which is skinned and bleeding, and winces. He touches his chest with his bleeding hand, touching the pendant. The blood comes into contact with it and it starts to glow again, suddenly flashing. Amelia stops, distracted by the light, and then growls and heads toward them. Tommy, Stacey, Lori, and Merton are all unconscious. As Amelia starts toward them they begin to wake up.}_

Tommy: What happened?

Merton: I don't know…

Stacey: Tommy Dawkins?

_{Before anything else is said the four of them look up to see Amelia there, baring her fangs. Simultaneously, the others scream in terror, getting to their feet.}_

Stacey: It's a vampire!

Lori: No duh.

Tommy: What do we do?

Merton: RUN!

_{Merton wimpers and runs away. The others do a double take before following him. Merton spots the hearse.}_

Merton: In here!

_{He runs toward it, getting inside. The others follow, locking the doors. Lori look at him from the passenger seat.}_

Lori: Tell me you have the keys.

Merton: I always keep them on the dashboard.

_{He grabs them and turns the ignition.}_

Tommy: What if somebody wanted to steal it?

Merton: It's a hearse.

Tommy: Good point.

Stacey: Just drive!

_{Merton puts his foot on the pedal and they drive away, leaving Amelia behind. She growls and follows them. The camera pans to the door as Holden comes out, holding weapons.}_

Holden: Hope you're ready to fight, 'cause—

_{He sees the hearse turn a corner at the end of the street with Amelia a little bit behind. He pauses.}_

Holden: Okay then.

_Scene: Street_

_{The hearse comes to a stop. Inside, everyone looks outside the car.}_

Stacey: I think we lost her.

Lori: Perfect.

_{Lori exits the car.}_

Merton: Wait, you…

Stacey: Should she be doing that?

_{Tommy gets out as well. Stacey and Merton follow.}_

Lori: Okay, so who are you people?

_{Lori folds her arms.}_

Tommy: Who are we? Who are you?

Lori: I'm not saying anything until I get some answers. Did you guys kidnap me, or what?

Tommy: Why would we kidnap you?

Lori: I don't know, you guys are in a cult or something?

Stacey: We're not in a cult. We don't know what's going on either.

Merton: Uh, sorry to interrupt this week's Days of Our Lives, but did anyone notice that we saw a VAMPIRE back there?

Tommy: _(rolls eyes) _C'mon, man, she wasn't a vampire.

Lori: Oh really? So you were just playing chicken back there because you're afraid of redheads?

Tommy: Look, I don't know what I saw, but I know that it wasn't a vampire. Vampires don't exist.

Stacey: I don't know, she had fangs…she ran pretty fast too.

Merton: Do you realize what vampires existing means? This means that any number of supernatural creatures could be real! They could be watching us from the shadows right now!

_{Everyone takes a moment for that to sink in, giving looks around.}_

Tommy: What are we doing? Guys, vampires are _not _real! They're in the movies!

Stacey: I'm sorry, but does anyone else find it strange that we all woke up in that yard with no memory of how we got there?

Merton: Maybe we were drugged?

Lori: Who would do that?

Tommy: That redhead. Maybe she was the one in a cult.

Stacey: Well if this was all some crazy cult thing, I've got better things to do. I've got cheer practice in an hour.

Lori: _(snorts) _Well _someone _is clinging to high school…

Stacey: _(angry) _That's because I _am _in high school.

Lori: You don't look like it. You look a little worn around the eyes.

Stacey: You bi—

_{Stacey starts toward her but Tommy steps in-between.}_

Tommy: Whoa whoa whoa, okay ladies! Break it up! _(to Lori) _I know her; we both go to the same high school.

_{Tommy looks at Stacey closely.}_

Tommy: Though you do look a little older than I remember…

Stacey: Actually…you do too.

Tommy: What?

_{Tommy starts checking himself out in the car mirror.}_

Lori: This is ridiculous. Where are we?

Merton: Um…Between Silver Street and Picket Road.

Lori: How the hell did I get on this side of town?

Stacey: Look, none of us know what happened, okay?

Tommy: What if we…I don't know, traced our steps or something? Went backwards to see what happened?

Merton: Good idea, Tommy.

Tommy: Do I know you?

Merton: _(pause) _Yeah. I'm Merton Dingle. We've had lockers together since…y'know, kindergarten.

Tommy: Oh.

Stacey: Okay, let's get the introductions out of the way. _(raises hand) _Stacey.

Merton: Merton.

Tommy: Tommy.

Lori: Lori.

Stacey: Now what were you saying about going backwards?

Tommy: What I mean is, we should go the last place we remember being and try to figure out where we went from there.

Lori: Last thing I remember I was ditching class to hang out at the bike shop.

Stacey: I was at Pleasantville High during last period.

Merton: Same here. Except, y'know, I was stuffed in my locker.

Tommy: That's where I was too, so I say that's where we start. It's probably best if we stick together…Think you're up to going, Lori?

_{Lori waits a moment before nodding, shaking his hand.}_

Lori: Let's do it.

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Becky walks down the stairs, seeing the broken window. She runs toward it, looking around.}_

Becky: Oh my gosh, Merton? Merton, are you here?

_{The door opens quickly and Becky screams and jumps, turning to see Holden in the doorway. He smiles.}_

Holden: So there's a funny story to tell here.

_Scene: Pleasantville High_

_{The school is closed and dark. The front doors open and Lori steps inside, followed by the others.}_

Stacey: Should we be breaking in here?

Lori: Relax. I've done this before at Pleasantville Catholic.

Tommy: What she means is, there's a security guard named Hugo. If he finds us we're boned.

Lori: Well if he catches us we'll just explain to him that we all were drugged and kidnapped by a cult leader who might be a vampire and now we're searching for clues at the school in the middle of the night.

_{They hear a ringtone and stop, looking for the source. The others look at Tommy.}_

Lori: Hey jock man, I think that's you.

Tommy: What?

_{Tommy pulls out a cell phone.}_

Tommy: Since when do I have a cell phone?

Merton: Apparently since whoever's calling you got your number.

_{Tommy answers the phone and the screen splits, revealing Becky on the other line. Holden is nearby.}_

Tommy: …hello?

Becky: Tommy? Where are you guys?

Tommy: Um…at the school.

Becky: You're at State U?

Tommy: Uh—

Stacey: Hang on a second, what if it's someone from the cult or something?

Merton: Find out who it is.

Becky: Tommy? Are you still there?

Tommy: Um, yeah, uh, who is this?

Becky: _(pause) _What do you mean, who is this? It's Becky.

_{Tommy covers the mouth piece and looks at the others with confusion.}_

Tommy: Someone named Becky?

Merton: What? Give me that!

_{Merton yanks the phone away from Tommy, now angry.}_

Merton: Rebecca Maria Dingle, what are you doing calling Tommy Dawkins in the middle of the night? Is this a regular thing? Because I will not stand by while my little sister is being a floozy, no matter how handsome the prospect is!

Becky: Merton? What're you talking about?

Merton: I understand that he's a charmer, what with being on the football team, but you can't—Wait a second, you called me Merton. Are you feeling okay?

Becky: I was about to ask the same question. What's wrong with you?

Tommy: That's your sister, dude?

Merton: _(indignant) _What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?

Tommy: Is she hot?

Merton: No she is not hot! _(pause) _Sorry, Becky, I didn't mean that!

Becky: What the hell is happening? Where are you?

Merton: I can't talk right now seeing as my"overactive imagination" has somehow been proved right. If you can't find me in the morning I've likely been killed by a cult. Tell Mom and Dad I'll be late.

_{He hangs up and rolls his eyes.}_

Merton: Little sisters, I'm telling you.

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Becky looks at the phone, her mouth agape. Holden leans over beside her.}_

Holden: Things go well then?

_Scene: Pleasantville High_

_{The four of them stand where they were before. Tommy gets closer to Stacey, trying to be casual.}_

Tommy: So, uh, Stacey…I don't know what else you're doing tonight, but, uh…maybe you and I could, uh…Y'know…go to The Factory or something…

Stacey: Play your cards right…

_{Stacey smirks at him. Lori rolls her eyes.}_

Lori: Can we please get things moving? I think if we split up we'll cover more ground, but we should stay in pairs in case something happens.

Tommy: Right. I vote I go with Stacey.

Lori: Maybe the girls should stick together, Don Juan.

_{Lori starts down the hall. Stacey gives Tommy an apologetic look before following. Tommy sighs. Merton suddenly appears beside him.}_

Merton: Oh well, at least you've got me.

Tommy: Great.

_{Tommy starts down the other hall and Merton follows.}_

Merton: _(smiling) _I know we almost got killed by a vampire back there, but this whole thing is kinda cool…

Tommy: Do you really believe in all this stuff?

Merton: What stuff?

Tommy: Vampires and elves and all that.

Merton: Well admittedly I've always just kind of fantasized about these things existing…but after what I saw back there, I'm a believer.

Tommy: Well say that she really was a vampire. She could kill you. I wouldn't exactly be smiling about that.

Merton: No, but there could be something out there that doesn't want to eat me, something supernatural. I'd kill to meet someone like that.

Tommy: Not me. I'd rather just live a normal life and let all that weird stuff stay a secret.

Merton: Well some of us can't be the star quarterback with all the friends in the world.

_{Tommy glances at Merton, who doesn't look as excited.}_

Tommy: Hey man, you've got friends. Don't you have that club or something?

Merton: The Gothic Fantasy Guild? As of right now, I have one member.

Tommy: Oh yeah? Who's that?

Merton: Me.

Tommy: Oh.

_Scene: Hallway_

_{Stacey and Lori look at the lockers, trying open ones and looking disinterested.}_

Lori: I'm bored.

Stacey: Me too. I just want to go home.

Lori: You never know, something bad could've happened to us and we didn't even know it. I just want to know what happened.

_{Stacey looks down, noticing her engagement ring. She furrows her brows, but stops when she sees a poster on the wall.}_

Stacey: Oh my god. Lori, come look at this.

Lori: What?

Stacey: Look at the year.

_{She points at the poster and Lori looks at it, confused.}_

Lori: No way.

_{The camera cuts to the end of the hall, where Amelia watches them. She disappears around the corner.}_

_Scene: Classroom_

_{Tommy and Merton are looking through the drama class. Tommy notices a big cowboy hat and puts it on, smiling.}_

Tommy: Hey, Merton, check it out.

_{Merton laughs. He sees a skull and picks it up, holding it in the air.}_

Merton: To be, or not to be, that is the question.

Tommy: What's that from?

_{Before Merton can answer Tommy picks up some props from a box.}_

Tommy: Check this stuff out.

Merton: Cool.

_{Merton scans the room.}_

Merton: You know, I could've sworn this was biology…

Tommy: Hey Merton.

_{Merton looks and sees Tommy holding two tennis balls to his chest. Merton laughs just as Tommy's phone rings. Tommy jumps and drops the balls, quickly answering his phone. Lori is on the other line.}_

Tommy: Hello?

_{As Tommy is talking Merton looks around the room again. As he's looking he glances at a mirror, and in his reflection his eyes are completely black. He furrows his brows and starts to get closer when Tommy comes up behind him.}_

Tommy: Hey.

_{Merton jumps and turns around.}_

Tommy: I just talked to Lori and she says she and Stacey found something interesting.

Merton: What is it?

Tommy: I don't know; I think we should find them again.

Merton: Okay.

_{Tommy starts toward the door. Merton looks at the mirror again, but his reflection is normal. He waits a moment before following Tommy.}_

_Scene: Hallway_

_{Tommy and Merton approach Stacey and Lori. Lori holds up the poster, shoving it at Merton, who recoils back. He takes it.}_

Lori: Look at the poster.

Merton: The annual sock hop's coming up?

Lori: No, the date.

Merton: _(pause) _Well that can't be right, that's…

Tommy: Three years from now. Wait a second, are you guys saying we lost three years? How do you lose three years?

Merton: That would explain why we look older.

Stacey: And it would explain this.

_{Stacey holds up her hand to show off her ring.}_

Tommy: You're engaged? With who?

Stacey: I don't know.

Lori: This is really weird, guys. This has to be more than some cult thing. What if this _is _something supernatural?

Merton: And what, we fight vampires together? Even I find that to be a stretch.

Tommy: Okay, now I'm starting to believe…but if this is something we always do I'm not gonna wussy out. Let's find that vampire and get her to tell us what she knows.

Voice: Be my guest.

_{They turn to see Amelia standing there and simultaneously scream, everyone running in separate directions. She follows Tommy down one hall, hissing. Tommy trips as he's running, landing face down. His eyes glow and he looks at his hand, which is wolf-like. He screams and jumps in surprise as he hears Amelia behind him, turning to look. He turns back to his hand but it is human-like again. He turns himself over as Amelia lunges and he grabs her, flipping her over him and into the lockers. He looks at his hands with wide eyes.}_

Tommy: How did I do that?

_{Merton pops up from inside one of the lockers, smiling.}_

Merton: That was so cool! Do we all have powers now?

_{Amelia smacks the locker into his face and knocks him out.}_

Tommy: Merton!

_{Tommy growls and wolfs out, rushing at her with super speed and grabbing her by the neck. He throws her into an empty classroom, slamming the door shut. He leans down toward Merton.}_

Tommy: Hey Merton, wake up. Hey, are you okay?

_{The camera cuts to Merton's point of view as Tommy comes into focus. He is still wolfed out. The camera cuts back to normal and Merton screams, getting up.}_

Merton: You're a werewolf!

Tommy: What? No I'm not!

Merton: Look!

_{Merton points at a mirror in the open locker. Tommy looks in it and sees his face, screaming as well.}_

Tommy: This is bad! This is really bad! I can't be a werewolf; I've still got prom!

Merton: Newsflash, Tommy: Prom's been over for awhile. _(shrinking back) _Not that that should stop you, heh heh. Please don't eat me!

Tommy: I don't want to eat you, man. I just want to wake up from this nightmare.

Merton: You mean…you don't want to make me into your midnight snack?

Tommy: No.

Merton: Huh. Normally werewolves are a bit…evil…er. Maybe it's a side-effect of the memory loss. Either way, cool! Can I touch your fur?

Tommy: No you can't!

Merton: Aw, why not?

Tommy: Because it's weird!

Merton: You're right, sorry. Can I just get a sample then for research?

Tommy: No. And you can't tell Stacey or Lori, I don't know if they'd understand.

Merton: Your secret is safe with me.

Tommy: Thank you.

_{Tommy calms himself down, dewolfing. Suddenly, there is a crash and the classroom door breaks down. Amelia steps out and hisses just as someone tackles her from off-screen. They pin her down and it's revealed to be Holden, wolfed out. He smiles and looks at the other two.}_

Holden: _(to Tommy) _And you thought I didn't have this handled.

_{Amelia hisses and kicks him off, jumping up and climbing into a panel in the ceiling. Holden stands and looks up.}_

Holden: Well that's gonna be a bitch.

_{He puts his hands on his hips and looks at Tommy and Merton.}_

Holden: So, did you miss me?

_{He smiles and holds out his hands. Tommy and Merton back up.}_

Holden: Okay, don't line up at once to thank me or anything.

Merton: You aren't evil, I take it?

Holden: Why? Are you now?

Tommy: Look, thanks for saving us, but who are you?

_{Holden pauses a moment, looking at them both.}_

Holden: Huh.

_Scene: Other Hallway_

_{Stacey is hiding behind some lockers, catching her breath. She slowly turns around and suddenly bumps into Becky, screaming. She backs up.}_

Stacey: Who are you?

Becky: What? You know who I am.

Stacey: What do you want?

Becky: Holden sniffed you guys out and we found you; Tommy was uber weird on the phone. What is going on?

Stacey: Who's Holden? Are you guys vampires?

Becky: Excuse me? It's me, Becky. Y'know, Merton's little sister?

Stacey: Oh. Hi.

Becky: Hi.

Stacey: This is going to sound really weird…but we kinda don't know who you are. I mean, Merton does, but…

Becky: What do you mean?

_Scene: Hallway_

_{Tommy and Merton are talking to Holden. Holden laughs.}_

Holden: So let me get this straight: You two have no memory of the last three years, poof, gone?

Merton: That's what we've been saying.

Holden: So you don't know anything about anything pretty much, is that correct?

Tommy: Well clearly you do, so maybe you can fill us in.

Holden: Certainly. The name's Holden.

_{He holds out his paw to them and they shake his hand.}_

Tommy: You're a werewolf too…does that mean you bit me?

Holden: _(pause) _Yes, yes it does. And me being the alpha means that you have a strict loyalty to me.

Tommy: Oh.

Holden: We have a detective agency; I'm the boss. We solve supernatural crimes and the like. Lori's our secretary.

Merton: Cool! What do I do? Am I the brains behind the operation?

Holden: No, but you do make a wicked coffee.

_{Merton looks disappointed just as Stacey and Becky round the corner.}_

Becky: Good, we found you! Did they tell you about the memory thing?

Holden: Don't worry; I filled them in.

Merton: Becky, what are you doing out this late? Mom and Dad are gonna flip.

_{Becky suddenly hugs Merton tightly. Merton looks confused as she parts.}_

Merton: Okay…what was that for?

Becky: Nothing, it's just…I'm glad to hear that from you.

Merton: Okay…

_{Amelia suddenly comes in from the ceiling, grabbing Merton and tossing him aside. Tommy goes to help Merton and Holden stays in place, waiting for Amelia. She lands on the ground and swings her leg around, tripping him. She gets up and Becky and Stacey back away. She gets them into the open classroom door and shuts the door, breaking the knob off.}_

_Scene: Classroom_

_{Becky tries to open the door but can't.}_

Becky: We're trapped.

Stacey: She didn't go after us. Why didn't she attack us while they were distracted?

Becky: Because she doesn't want us; she wants Tommy and Holden.

_{They hear a groan and Lori stands up from behind the desk, a bruise on her head. She looks at Becky.}_

Lori: Who're you?

_Scene: Hallway_

_{Tommy is beside Merton.}_

Tommy: Hey, you okay?

Merton: Yeah, I'm—Look out!

_{He sees as Amelia grabs Holden, biting into his neck. He yells and tries to get away. Tommy and Merton look helpless.}_

Tommy: What do we do?

Merton: You're the werewolf; use your werewolf strength on her.

Tommy: He's a werewolf and look what she's doing to him!

Holden: Please, take your time!

Merton: Uh…

Tommy: Screw this.

_{Tommy hits her hard in the face and, taken aback, she lets Holden drop to the floor. Tommy grabs Holden.}_

Tommy: Run, Merton!

Merton: Where?

Tommy: Just go! I'm right behind you!

_{Merton goes into the nearest door, leading into the basement. Tommy followers, dragging Holden with him. He slams the door shut, setting Holden down and leaning against the door as Amelia bangs to get in. Merton grabs a ladder and hands it to Tommy, who uses it the barricade the door.}_

Merton: We're screwed! Stacey and my sister are trapped, who knows where Lori is, and our leader is out for the count!

Tommy: Look, we do this for a living. We're detectives, right? We'll just have to get rid of her ourselves.

Merton: Are you kidding? We can't take down a vampire by ourselves!

Tommy: Sure we can. Look, the last times she got us we were surprised, but if we go after her we'll have the advantage. Plus this is our school so she's playing on our turf. We just have to be creative.

Merton: _(pause) _As much as it goes against my nature to say this, you're right. We can do this. I've seen The Lost Boys enough times to know how this works.

Tommy: You ready then?

Merton: Ready.

_{They shake hands.}_

_Scene: Hallway_

_{Amelia bangs on the door until it smashes open and she runs inside. No one is there. She sniffs around, looking for them. Suddenly, Merton jumps out of nowhere, holding two rulers like a cross and pressing it against her face. It sizzles and she screams, backing away. Tommy jumps up, punching her in the face. She punches him back and goes to bite him when Merton jumps on her back. She screams and tries to get him off. Tommy looks on with wide eyes.}_

Tommy: Merton, what're you doing?

Merton: I don't know; I'm stupid!

Tommy: Uh…

_{Tommy looks around and starts feeling in his pockets, furrowing his brows. He takes out a sandwich.}_

Tommy: I have a sandwich in my pocket.

Merton: What?

Tommy: Hm.

_{He smells it, backing up from the stench.}_

Tommy: Whoo, good thing I had garlic on it.

_{Amelia throws off Merton as he stuffs it into her mouth and she gags, backing up.}_

Merton: Tommy!

_{Merton tosses him a ruler and he quickly stakes Amelia. She screams and turns into dust. Tommy looks up at Merton and they both look surprised. Finally, they smile and laugh.}_

Merton: We did it! We killed a vampire!

Tommy: You're the best coffee boy ever!

Merton: I know, right?

_{Merton hugs him and Tommy pats him on the back. They look at the dust on the ground.}_

Tommy: Man, what a day. I take back what I said about being normal. This was awesome.

Merton: Yeah, I just wish we could remember everything…

_{The pendant under his shirt glows and flashes suddenly and the two of them take a moment, coming back to reality.}_

Tommy: What the…?

_Scene: Classroom_

_{Stacey and Lori take a moment, realizing what's going on.}_

Lori: Hey, are you back to normal?

Stacey: Yeah, I remember now.

_Scene: Basement_

_{Tommy and Merton look confused.}_

Tommy: How did we…? I remember everything now.

Merton: Yeah, me too…wait a second, you and Stacey got engaged?

_{Tommy looks at Merton for a moment before smiling.}_

Tommy: Yeah. Just after the first attack on Malefica. I meant to tell you, it's just we got caught up in end of the world stuff.

_{Merton smiles.}_

Merton: Congratulations!

_{Tommy seems relieved.}_

Tommy: You, uh, want to be my best man?

Merton: Of course.

_{They two of them laugh.}_

Tommy: Man, what just happened? Why'd we forget three years and then get the memories back?

Merton: I don't…wait a second.

_{Merton furrows his brows and takes out the pendant.}_

Merton: Of course! Why didn't I recognize it when I saw it?

Tommy: What's that?

Merton: It's a wishing pendant, made witches in the 17th century. Whoever has it makes a wish and seals it in blood…when I touched it after I skinned my hand I must've triggered it.

Tommy: You wished for us to lose three years of memories?

Merton: I said I wished we were like we were before. Since I made the wish I was the only one who could reverse it.

Tommy: Huh. Lot of trouble for a little thing like that.

Merton: Yeah.

_{The two of them look at the pendant in thought. Tommy looks at Merton.}_

Tommy: You can still use it, you know. If you want to forget about going missing.

_{Merton thinks for a moment, then shakes his head.}_

Merton: Nah. I think I'm okay.

_{He drops it on the ground, crushing it with his foot. Tommy smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder. They hear groaning as Holden gets up.}_

Holden: Did we kill her?

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior_

_{Tommy, Merton, and Becky are in the front yard. Stacey sits down in Tommy's car with Lori in the seat next to her.}_

Tommy: I'll be right back.

_{He kisses Stacey and shuts the door. He approaches Merton and Becky and they head toward the door. Tommy and Merton wait, looking at Becky.}_

Becky: Hey Merton…I'm sorry about buying you a pendant that nearly got us all killed.

Merton: It's okay. It's not the first time it's happened, trust me.

_{He gives her a small smile and she hugs him, smiling too.}_

Becky: I'm glad you're back.

Merton: Me too.

_{Becky parts with him and goes inside. Tommy and Merton look at each other.}_

Tommy: I know we almost got killed…but I had fun tonight. It was like old times.

Merton: I actually did too.

Tommy: I'm sorry about before…I shouldn't've pushed you like that.

Merton: It's okay. The truth is, I miss you guys…I was just scared. But this tonight, it kind of…reminded me of what I was missing.

Tommy: Getting killed?

Merton: Being part of the team. I'm not saying I'm completely alright…but it feels good to smile again.

Tommy: _(smiles) _Welcome back, Merton.

_Scene: The Lair_

_{The door opens and Merton looks inside. He looks back at Tommy. He looks at the room again and shuts the door, staying outside.}_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought. :) nThanks!


	5. Super Fly

Super Fly

By: Obscurus Lupa

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Tommy and Merton are seated on the couch, Tommy telling a story animatedly.}_

Tommy: So there's Holden fighting Malefica, right, and I'm underneath a shelf in the office. Stacey's just barely beaten Dolus and Holden is our only hope left…and he grabs K'Heshma's sword from the wall, swings…and her head's gone. I blacked out after that, but the battle was over.

Merton: Wow. I can't believe Holden was the one who saved the world…I wish I'd been there. But y'know, away from the demons and all of that.

Tommy: You should've seen Becky fighting them off, you would have been proud of her.

Merton: _(smiles) _That's my little sister.

Tommy: She was fighting hard to find you. We had a lot of dead ends but she never gave up.

Merton: Us Dingles are stubborn.

Tommy: You can say that again.

Merton: Listen, I don't want to push you out but it's the second day of classes tomorrow and I need to get some sleep.

Tommy: Yeah, me too. Hey, I'll see you there.

Merton: Yeah.

_Scene: Tommy and Stacey's Apartment_

_{Tommy steps inside. Stacey is waiting on the couch, watching TV.}_

Tommy: Hey babe. What are you doing up?

Stacey: Just waiting for you.

_{Stacey turns off the TV as Tommy sits down next to her.}_

Tommy: I told you you didn't have to wait up for me; you've got to get up early too.

Stacey: I know, but I had to tell you the news…I was in my journalism classes today and apparently the professor read some of my articles for the Gazette.

Tommy: _(smiles) _Well that's cool.

Stacey: Yeah, and get this…there's this big event happening at the Science Center in Bakersville and he wants me to go there and report as an assignment.

Tommy: That's awesome! Congratulations!

_{He hugs her.}_

Tommy: When is it?

Stacey: Tomorrow night, actually, so that means I'll be out for awhile.

Tommy: You know what, take your time. This is your moment. I'll hang out with Merton; it'll be perfect.

Stacey: Okay, great. You know, I'm really glad you two are getting closer now.

Tommy: Me too. Now let's get to bed.

_{Stacey nods and they both head through the kitchen and into the bedroom.}_

_Scene: State U, Hallway_

_{Merton exits a classroom with some other students. He still seems awkward and kept to himself, but he seems better. He hears someone yelling in the hallway and sees Holden standing in a doorway.}_

Holden: You'd better get those assignments in by next week, though I will accept cash bribes providing the price is high enough. _(to girl) _I might make an exception for you though.

_{He smiles and heads inside. Merton heads down the hall and enters the classroom.}_

_Scene: Classroom_

_{Merton opens the door and looks inside. Holden, walking toward his desk, turns around and sees Merton, smiling.}_

Holden: Merton! Glad to see you. I'm not just saying this, but you look great for someone that was in a hell dimension for a month.

Merton: Thanks.

Holden: Don't mention it. So what's up?

_{Holden leans against his desk.}_

Merton: I heard about what happened with Malefica.

Holden: Pretty cool, huh? I'm not bragging or anything but I was pretty badass.

Merton: I see the experience of saving the world has humbled you.

Holden: Well you know me; nothing's as big as my ego. And, y'know, other pertinent parts.

Merton: Yeah, well, I just wanted to say thanks for stopping Malefica. I'm glad I had something to actually come back to.

Holden: I wouldn't get used to me saving the day and all that, but I appreciate the sentiment. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pretend to grade papers.

_{Merton gives a small smile and starts toward the door. Holden speaks as he grabs the knob.}_

Holden: Hey, Merton.

_{Merton looks back.}_

Holden: I'm glad you made it back. We should go drinking sometime.

Merton: _(smiles) _Yeah. See you around, Holden.

_{He exits. Holden stands beside his desk, looking down at the papers. After a moment, he picks up the stack, making sure the papers are neat and straight. He then dumps the pile into the garbage can.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Lori sits on the floor in front of the TV, food in her mouth. Tommy and Merton sit on the couch behind her, eating Chinese food.}_

Lori: Oh bull! There is no way a kick like that would work!

Tommy: I've done it.

Lori: No you haven't.

Tommy: Excuse me? I think I'd know.

Lori: Well I know it wouldn't work so I know you can't do it.

Tommy: _(laughing) _Yes, I can.

Lori: Loser says what?

Tommy: What?

_{Lori sticks out her tongue at him.}_

Merton: Wait a second, that was his brother the whole time? I thought his brother was the guy he trained with.

Lori: No, that was his sensei's son. His brother was separated from him at birth, remember?

Merton: Oh yeah.

_{The fight on screen seems to end and credits roll. Tommy stretches.}_

Tommy: Well, we still have time. You guys want to watch another one?

Lori: Hell yeah! I know which one too.

_{Lori reaches for some DVDs by the TV.}_

Merton: I don't know if we have time. Don't you have to get back, Tommy?

Tommy: Nah, Stacey's out tonight doing that report.

Lori: Wasn't she going to that science thing? Sounds kinda boring.

Merton: Wait, was the Bakersville Science Exhibit tonight?

Tommy: You heard of it?

Merton: Yeah, they're way ahead of their time. Only the top guys get to show their work there. I tried to use the Geiger head to get in once, but I got disqualified because they said it was "unrealistic." Though I did see someone conduct an electric current from a turnip there.

Tommy: That's cool. I bet Stacey's having the time of her life.

_Scene: Science Center_

_{Stacey yawns. Around her, various people are showing different exhibits, the crowds watching with interest. She looks around the spacious building, holding her notepad, when she sees a young man with large glasses tinkering with a large machine in the corner. She curiously approaches him, but he doesn't notice her. She taps him on the shoulder and he jumps.}_

Stacey: Oh! Sorry!

Young Man: Didn't see you there.

Stacey: Sorry, I'm Stacey Hanson. I'm doing a report on the exhibit tonight.

Young Man: Brent. Brent Sellers.

_{He shakes her hand, then they stand there awkwardly.}_

Stacey: So what's this thing?

Brent: Hm? Oh, the thing! You want to know about the thing.

Stacey: That'd be what a reporter does.

Brent: Right. Sorry, just…it's very experimental. I don't know if I should be talking about it yet.

Stacey: Then why do you have it at an exhibit?

Brent: The work space. I use this area to work on it; I just can't risk moving the equipment.

Stacey: Oh. What does it do?

Brent: Technically? It, uh…it's a teleporter.

Stacey: What?

Brent: A teleporter. Potentially. Hopefully. That's why I said it's experimental.

Stacey: Um, okay…I'll just let you work.

_{Stacey starts to walk away but Brent jumps in front of her.}_

Brent: Wait! What if I, um…made this an exclusive for you. I'd only talk to you about it.

Stacey: I don't know, you said it wasn't ready.

Brent: Not tonight, but tomorrow night I'm going to try it out. You should come. I mean, hey, if it doesn't work you don't have to write a story, and if it does…you'll be famous. Like me.

Stacey: Um...I'll think about it.

_{She smiles politely and leaves. Brent watches her go, smiling.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{The lights are off but the TV is still going. Lori is still seated in front of the couch, fallen asleep with her mouth open. Tommy and Merton watch the end of the movie, both tired. Tommy leans against his hand, grabbing the remote from beside Lori and turning off the TV.}_

Merton: Well that was a marathon.

Tommy: What time is it? _(looks at clock) _Geez, it's late. I'd better get going.

Merton: That sounds like a good idea.

_{Tommy gets up and heads for the light switch. When he stands up Lori jerks awake.}_

Lori: Huh?

Tommy: Rise and shine.

Lori: What time is it?

_{Lori looks at the clock too, sighing and getting up. Tommy turns on the lights and Merton groans, putting a hand to his head.}_

Merton: Note to self: don't sit in the dark for four hours.

Tommy: You still got a headache, man?

Merton: It'll go away.

Lori: You should take some Tylenol or something.

Merton: Yeah, I'll do that.

Tommy: Get some sleep while you're at it.

Merton: You do the same.

Tommy: Later.

_{Merton gives them and smile and they exit. Merton rubs his temple and gets up.}_

_Scene: Tommy and Stacey's Apartment_

_{Tommy steps inside, seeing Stacey at the table and writing. He smiles.}_

Tommy: Hey, babe.

Stacey: Hey, Tommy.

Tommy: I see you're working on a fantastic report about the science thing.

Stacey: Well, it wasn't really fantastic…I just hope the report is good at least.

Tommy: Why? What happened?

Stacey: Nothing happened; that's the problem. I don't know, it was just kind of boring.

Tommy: Sorry.

Stacey: It's not your fault. Did you have fun at Merton's?

Tommy: I did. We watched some sweet kung-fu flicks.

Stacey: Awesome.

Tommy: So I was thinking…maybe tomorrow night we could have a night to ourselves, maybe I could take you to dinner.

Stacey: I'd love to, but I can't.

Tommy: Why not?

Stacey: I've got another report.

Tommy: Already?

Stacey: I sort of…have an exclusive on this inventor's project.

Tommy: Really?

Stacey: It sounds crazy, but I'm interested to see if what he made will actually work. If it doesn't I've already got this report from tonight for class.

Tommy: Huh. Okay then, I'll just…figure something else out then.

_{Tommy seems disappointed.}_

Stacey: You seem upset.

Tommy: No, it's cool. I just…wanted to spend some time with you is all.

Stacey: It's just tomorrow night, then we can do whatever we want together.

Tommy: Yeah. Well it's late; I should get some rest.

_{Tommy heads to the bedroom. Stacey rolls her eyes and continues writing.}_

_Scene: State U, Exterior_

_{Tommy and Lori sit at a table. Lori is eating an apple.}_

Tommy: I don't know, lately we've been so busy with school and wedding stuff that we haven't gotten to spend some real time together. I mean, I thought this stuff started happening after you got married.

Lori: Life happens. It's not like she's avoiding you.

Tommy: I know, and it shouldn't bug me that she's picking this guy over me…but she totally is! She already has a report; she said so herself.

Lori: Maybe this guy has a cool invention.

Tommy: I could invent something; it's not that hard.

Lori: Oh really? Like what?

Tommy: Like…a football that's also a water bottle. That way when you're playing and you get thirsty…

_{He raises his eyebrows and puts out his hands.}_

Tommy: Eh? That'd be sweet.

Lori: _(rolls eyes) _I wouldn't be worried about Stacey. I think if she agreed to marry you she's not going to throw that away because of some science geek.

Tommy: _(sigh) _Yeah, you're right.

_Scene: Home_

_{Brent is in his room, a plain bedroom with lots of books, everything overly-neat. A message plays on the phone.}_

Message: Hi Brent, it's John with Smart Marketing…listen, things just didn't work out. We like the work you have so far, but investors just aren't willing to take the risk. We appreciate your interest with the company and best of luck with the future.

_{Brent turns away from the phone, sitting on the bed and looking depressed. He shakes his head and gets up, grabbing his jacket and leaving.}_

_Scene: Science Center_

_{Brent is at work on his teleporter, and he steps back to look at it. He sighs.}_

Brent: What're you doing, Brent? Nobody thinks this is gonna work. I should just…give up.

_{He hears some footsteps and turns in surprise to see Stacey walking in. She smiles.}_

Stacey: Hi again.

Brent: You actually came.

Stacey: Well if you're going to teleport something that's gotta be pretty big, right? I figured someone should be here to see it.

Brent: Yeah. Yeah. Here, sit down.

_{Brent grabs the chair he was using and places it in front of her. Stacey sits down. Brent is excited now.}_

Brent: Okay, I know I said it was experimental but I think I've got it down now. This is going to change the world.

Stacey: How does it work?

Brent: Basically, the machine breaks down whatever it's teleporting into particles, transporting them to the next destination and piecing the particles back together. Whatever goes in the first pod ends up in the second pod.

Stacey: That sounds amazing. What're you testing it on?

Brent: Me.

Stacey: You're teleporting yourself? Doesn't that seem dangerous?

Brent: I'm 99.9 percent sure this will work. Besides that, if it doesn't work I just won't be going anywhere, will I?

Stacey: I don't know, maybe you should try it on something else…like a book or something.

Brent: The greatest scientists take the biggest risks. If I can transport a book I can transport a person. Please, just believe in me.

Stacey: _(pause) _Okay…

_{Brent smiles.}_

Brent: Thank you. Okay, wish me luck.

_{He steps up to the first pod, opening the door. There is a panel of buttons on the door and he puts into a code. He gives Stacey one more smile before shutting the door. As he does, the camera focuses on a fly as it flies into the pod as well, unnoticed by Brent. Stacey watches as the pod start to rumble, shaking. A light illuminates from inside as the shaking gets more violent. Stacey looks worried. The pod starts to spark and she stands up. There is a loud flash and the shaking stops, smoke coming from the pod. The door opens and Brent steps out from the first pod. He looks at where he came from, disappointed. Stacey approaches him, waving the smoke away.}_

Stacey: Oh my gosh, are you okay?

Brent: …yeah.

_{Brent looks at the pod in disappointment. Cut to later as Brent sits against the wall, looking depressed. Stacey sits next to him.}_

Stacey: So it didn't work…every great invention has trouble in the beginning.

Brent: Every great invention actually does something.

Stacey: Hey, I can't even begin to try and build something like this. And you didn't end up inside out, right?

Brent: That's a plus I guess.

Stacey: You just have to keep trying.

Brent: It's just…my whole life, I've never had anyone believe in me. I never finish what I start because all of my ideas fail…

Stacey: I know I don't know you that well, but I believe in you. If you've gotten this far you've got something going for you. You're trying to change the world…I think that's something worth trying for.

_{Brent smiles. Stacey smiles back, standing up. Brent follows.}_

Brent: Will you come back when the teleporter's working?

Stacey: Sure.

Brent: What about tomorrow? Are you free then?

Stacey: No, I've got class tomorrow, I'm sorry.

_{Brent looks sad.}_

Stacey: Listen, here's my number.

_{She takes out her notepad and writes the number down, handing it to him.}_

Stacey: I can't wait to see this when it's working. Don't give up.

_{Stacey smiles and leaves. Brent smiles, watching her leave. As her footsteps fade away, he looks down at her number.}_

Brent: She's something else…

_{He smiles, thinking. Suddenly, he yells out in pain, and a crunching sound is heard. He hunches over, transforming, his limbs taking different shape. He falls to the ground, yelling in pain.}_

_Scene: Tommy and Stacey's Apartment_

_{The door opens and Stacey walks inside. Tommy comes in from the bedroom.}_

Stacey: Hey.

Tommy: Stacey, hey, I'm glad you're back. We need to talk.

_{Stacey looks a little caught off guard, taking a seat at the table.}_

Stacey: Okay…

Tommy: _(sits across from her) _I've been thinking about our fight last night, and…

Stacey: We were fighting?

Tommy: Yeah, about you seeing Brent.

Stacey: Excuse me?

Tommy: I mean, you seeing Brent instead of me. Wait, no—

Stacey: Tommy, were you actually jealous of me going to do that report?

Tommy: Forget about it. Look, I just wanted to say that I've decided it's okay.

Stacey: It's okay?

Tommy: Y'know, for you to do the report stuff. Because I trust you.

Stacey: Oh well thank goodness I got permission from you, Dad.

Tommy: What?

Stacey: I didn't know this bothered you so much; for some crazy reason I thought we were over this jealousy thing.

Tommy: It's not—

Stacey: Well what else is it? What do you think I was doing at that science exhibit, just scoping out guys to jump on? I can't believe you.

Tommy: Stacey, I didn't mean it that way—

Stacey: Well like you said, just forget about it. I'm tired; I'm going to bed.

_{She gets up and quickly goes to the room.}_

Tommy: Stacey!

_Scene: State U, Hallway_

_{Stacey is walking down the hallway, talking to a girl with short black hair.}_

Stacey: Then he says it's okay for me to do "the report stuff." I can't believe him.

_{The girl shakes her head.}_

Stacey: I know he just wants to spend more time with me but that's not the way to do it.

_{She rolls her eyes. The camera pans to the window, where something quickly moves out of shot.}_

_Scene: Another Hallway_

_{Tommy rushes up to Lori.}_

Tommy: I screwed up.

Lori: What happened?

Tommy: I told Stacey last night I was okay with her doing the reports and I think I pissed her off.

Lori: You told her what?

Tommy: I said I trusted her, what's the problem?

Lori: The problem is she doesn't need your permission, Tommy. She's your fiancé, not your daughter.

Tommy: Well what should I do?

Lori: If I were you, I'd start kissing butt fast.

Tommy: Should I get her a present? Girls like chocolate, right?

_{Lori gives him a look and starts to say something when Tommy sees Stacey and the other girl walking down the hall.}_

Tommy: There she is. Give me a good line.

Lori: Tommy, I'm not helping you pick up your girlfriend.

_{Suddenly, there is a crash and something comes smashing through the doors from outside. The students in the hallway scream, backing away from a giant fly-like creature, dressed in Brent's clothes. The camera pans in on Tommy and Lori as they stare in disbelief.}_

Lori: What the hell is that thing?

_{The creature turns toward Stacey as she stares in shock. The girl beside her screams and runs away. Stacey backs up as the creature approaches. Tommy growls, his eyes glowing. He takes a step forward but Lori stops him.}_

Lori: You can't wolf out in front of all these people!

_{The fly creature lunges at Stacey, grabbing her by the arm and running away. Stacey screams and struggles with him, being dragged out the door. Tommy and Lori run after them, getting outside the door as they see the creature fly into the air, Stacey in hand.}_

Tommy: Did you see what I just saw?

Lori: You want to make things up to Stacey? Rescuing her would be a good start.

_Scene: Science Center, Rooftop_

_{The creature lands on the roof, dropping Stacey as he does. She quickly gets up, backing away from him.}_

Stacey: Look, I don't know what you want, but…

_{She looks at the creature, noticing his clothes. She squints, thinking for a moment.}_

Stacey: Brent? What happened?

_{Brent looks away, groaning. Stacey cautiously steps toward him.}_

Stacey: Are you okay?

_{Brent steps back, shying away.}_

Stacey: Look, I don't know what happened to you…but I've come across a lot of weird stuff, and I know people who can try to help you. Do you understand?

_{Brent looks at her for a moment, reaching out a disfigured hand toward her. She slowly reaches out and touches his hand, and they stand there for a moment. Suddenly, they hear a car alarm go off and Brent pulls back in surprise, holding his head and shrieking.}_

Stacey: No, it's okay, it's—

_{Brent grabs her and she struggles with him, but he drags her toward the door and takes her into the building.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Tommy, Lori, and Merton are inside. Tommy leans against the desk, rubbing his temple.}_

Merton: Just to clarify, you said the creature was "kinda buggy"?

Tommy: It was a big insect, that's all I know.

Lori: It was like a fly.

Merton: Right. It's my conclusion that I have no idea what to do.

Tommy: It wanted Stacey; there were plenty of other people it could've taken.

Lori: It was weird; it was wearing clothes though, like people clothes. They looked torn, like…I don't know, it grew bigger when it was wearing them.

Merton: Then maybe this fly wasn't always a fly.

Lori: You think maybe it was a person?

_{Merton thinks for a moment.}_

Merton: This might be stretching it, but this is like the movie The Fly.

Tommy: What happened?

Merton: Well it was followed up with a lackluster sequel which had none of the star power or great writing like the first one. I mean, Geena Davis's double didn't even look like her.

Tommy: Merton, what happened in the movie?

Merton: Oh yeah. In the 1986 remake, Jeff Goldblum's character is a scientist who builds a teleporter. He unwittingly teleports with a fly in the same pod, causing the machine to splice their DNA together and turn him into Brundlefly. In a nutshell, he turns into a giant insect.

Tommy: Wait a second…Stacey went to see this guy at the science center, she said he had an invention he wanted to test out.

Lori: So maybe this isn't that far from the movie.

Tommy: _(to Merton) _How'd they get him back to normal?

Merton: Uh, they didn't. He accidentally spliced together with the teleporter before Geena Davis gives him a mercy killing.

Tommy: Oh.

Merton: I think splicing the two together is a lot easier than taking them apart. It's above my head.

Tommy: Okay, let's do one thing at a time. First we'll find Stacey, and then we'll work on helping this guy.

Lori: How do we track him?

Tommy: Well if I were him…I know where I'd go.

_Scene: Science Center_

_{Brent drags Stacey inside, and he stops at his teleporter. He suddenly shrieks in rage, letting go of Stacey and hitting the machine. He smashes it in anger, sparks flying.}_

Stacey: Brent, stop it! Brent!

_{He starts throwing pieces of it, accidentally hitting Stacey in the head and knocking her out. He stops in concern, starting to approach her. He hears footsteps and looks up, seeing Tommy and Lori enter the room. Tommy sees Stacey, looking up in anger.}_

Tommy: That's it. You hurt the wrong girl.

_{He wolfs out, growling. Brent shrieks and steps in front of Stacey. Tommy charges at him, tackling him to the ground. Lori runs toward Stacey, shaking her lightly.}_

Lori: Stacey, hey, wake up.

_{Stacey groans and holds her head.}_

Stacey: Lori?

Lori: C'mon, we have to get up.

_{She helps Lori to her feet and the two of them back away from the fight. Brent kicks Tommy off and Tommy lands on all fours. He gets up as Brent charges at him, and Tommy grabs him by the arm, flipping him around. Brent pushes Tommy down, getting on top of him and spitting out acid. The acid hits the ground beside Tommy's head, burning through the floor. Tommy's eyes widen.}_

Tommy: That can't be good.

_{Brent gets ready to spit again when Stacey yells.}_

Stacey: Brent! Stop!

_{He stops, turning to look at her.}_

Stacey: Look, I know things are bad…but you can't kill him. I love him.

_{Brent looks back at Tommy, then back at Stacey.}_

Stacey: I know you're still in there, you can fight it…and I still believe in you.

_{Brent gets up, looking down at Tommy. He shrieks, a loud, sorrowful screech. Then he breaks a nearby window, climbing out. Stacey runs to the window in time to see Brent flying away, disappearing into the distance. She turns around to see Lori helping Tommy up. Stacey runs toward him, hugging him.}_

Stacey: Are you okay?

Tommy: Don't worry about me; are you okay?

Stacey: Yeah. Listen, Tommy, I'm sorry about fighting with you.

Tommy: Don't even apologize, I was being a jackass.

Stacey: Maybe a little bit.

_{Stacey looks at the machine and the broken window.}_

Stacey: Poor Brent.

Lori: I wonder where he's going.

Stacey: He wanted to change the world…

Tommy: Well…I bet you'll have a great report.

Stacey: What report?

_{Tommy puts his arm around her and they leave. Lori follows behind them.}_

_Scene: State U, Exterior_

_{Stacey sits at a table, studying. Tommy approaches her, smiling, handing her a rose.}_

**Tommy v.o.: Stacey turned in her report on the science exhibit and got an A-. She left out the parts about the giant fly. We never saw Brent again, but we hoped that wherever he went he was happy. I couldn't help but feel guilty that we didn't save him…but there are always more people needing rescuing.**

_Scene: Science Classroom_

_{The class is exiting, but Merton stays behind, approaching the teacher at the desk. He is a middle-aged man with glasses.}_

Merton: Hey, Mr. Gerard, do you have a minute?

Mr. Gerard: Sure, Merton, what is it?

Merton: Well I'm having trouble with this latest project; I can't figure out the conversions. Could you go over how to do them again?

Mr. Gerard: Sure, I always have time.

_{He picks up the textbook from the desk and Merton walks around to see.}_

Mr. Gerard: Take this problem for example…

_{As he is explaining this Merton furrows his brows, holding his head. The teacher notices and stops.}_

Mr. Gerard: Are you okay?

Merton: Yeah, I just…

_{He closes his eyes tightly, putting his hands over his face.}_

Mr. Gerard: Do you need me to call someone?

Merton: No.

_{Merton moves his hands, revealing his eyes to be completely black.}_

Merton: I need you to die.

_{He quickly grabs onto the teacher's head, snapping his neck. The body falls to the ground and Merton looks down, smiling.}_

Merton: Thanks.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please leave me a review as always. Thanks!


	6. The Winner Takes It All

The Winner Takes It All

By: Obscurus Lupa

_Scene: State U, Science Lab, Where We Left Off_

_{Merton washes his hands in the sink, blood going down the drain. He turns around, looking down at the floor with black eyes. The body of the science teaches lies there, most of the flesh gone. Black-eyed Merton grabs the remains, opening a nearby closet and throwing them inside.}_

BE!Merton: That's better.

_{He blinks, his eyes returning to normal.}_

BE!Merton: It's showtime.

_Scene: Hallway_

_{BE!Merton exits the classroom, walking down the hallway with a small smirk on his face.}_

_Scene: Tommy and Stacey's Apartment, Bedroom_

_{Tommy is on his cell phone, sitting on the bed. On the other line he gets Merton's voicemail. He furrows his brows and hangs up.}_

Tommy: Huh. That's weird.

_{Stacey peeks in from the bathroom, a toothbrush in her mouth.}_

Stacey: What's weird?

Tommy: Merton's not answering his phone. We were supposed to study tonight.

Stacey: He must've forgot or something.

Tommy: I guess. He usually answers his phone though.

Stacey: Maybe he called it an early night.

Tommy: Yeah, he has been pretty tired lately. Oh well, guess that means I'm on my own for studying.

Stacey: Maybe I can help.

Tommy: I don't know, some people say I'm a lost cause.

Stacey: Well I think I can help you remember…

_{Stacey sits on his lap, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.}_

_Scene: The Factory, Exterior_

_{A happy crowd of people go inside. The camera pans over to BE!Merton as he stares at the exterior, cocking his head.}_

BE!Merton: Maybe this place will do…

Voice: Hey.

_{He turns to see Lori approaching him.}_

Lori: What's up, Merton? I thought you and Tommy were studying tonight.

BE!Merton: _(smiles) _We changed plans.

Lori: Oh. Okay. Want to hang out inside?

BE!Merton: I'd love to.

Lori: C'mon.

_{Lori smiles and heads inside. BE!Merton follows, a smirk on his face.}_

_Scene: The Factory, Interior_

_{Lori steps up to the bar, ordering a drink. BE!Merton steps up beside her as she turns around and leans against the bar.}_

Lori: I can't believe what happened with that scientist guy who kidnapped Stacey…it was weird.

BE!Merton: Must've been.

Lori: We figured you didn't want to go after everything that happened…you know, let you ease into things.

BE!Merton: Thanks.

_{He smiles. Lori looks at him, squinting.}_

Lori: What're you so happy about?

BE!Merton: Nothing, just glad to be out is all.

Lori: You did kind of hole up in your room for awhile. I'm glad to see you're getting better.

BE!Merton: More and more every day.

_{The bartender sets Lori's drink down and she turns around, leaning over the bar to grab it. After she passes in front of Merton, his eyes are black again. He looks down at her neck. When she rises again, his eyes are back to normal. Lori glances at him.}_

Lori: Is there something on my face?

BE!Merton: This isn't the right time. I have to go.

_{Lori looks a little put off.}_

Lori: Okay. See you later?

BE!Merton: Oh you definitely will.

_{He nods and leaves. Lori shrugs. BE!Merton exits, following a young woman out.}_

_Scene: Alley_

_{BE!Merton is hunched over the woman's body, chewing on her neck. He looks up, his eyes black and his mouth covered in blood. He closes his eyes and laughs.}_

BE!Merton: I love this place already.

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton gasps, waking up in bed. He immediately groans and holds his head.}_

Merton: Aw…what happened?

_{He looks around him.}_

Merton: How'd I get back here?

_{He sits up, furrowing his brows.}_

Merton: What did I even do yesterday?

_{He gets up, walking around his room. He gets to his desk and sees some bottles, picking up a half-empty vodka bottle.}_

Merton: Huh.

_{He hears his phone and quickly picks up.}_

Merton: Hello?

_{Tommy is on the other end.}_

Tommy: Hey, finally you pick up. It's like two in the afternoon.

_{Merton groans and presses his palm against his forehead.}_

Merton: Oh, really?

Tommy: Are you okay?

Merton: Yeah, just had a few drinks too many last night…

Tommy: Oh. I guess that explains why you didn't come over to study then.

Merton: What? Oh right! I'm sorry, Tommy. I don't know what happened, I guess I just forgot…

Tommy: It's okay, it happens. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.

Merton: Yeah, sure.

Tommy: You should drink some coffee or something, man. It'll help with the hangover.

Merton: Oh yeah. Talk to you later.

Tommy: Okay, man, I'll see ya.

_{Merton hangs up the phone and holds his head again, taking a deep breath. He looks at the vodka bottle again, holding it up.}_

Merton: I could've sworn this thing was this full the last time I saw it…

_{He shakes his head, setting it down and walking toward the bathroom.}_

_Scene: State U, Exterior_

_{Tommy hangs up his cell phone, putting it back in his pocket and walking down the path. Stacey approaches him, a newspaper in hand.}_

Tommy: Stacey, hey.

Stacey: Tommy, have you seen the newspaper today?

Tommy: No, why?

Stacey: There were two mysterious deaths yesterday.

_{She hands him the newspaper and he starts to read it as she speaks.}_

Stacey: Mr. Gerard from the science department and a girl on Wilton Road were both killed and eaten by what looked like a wild animal.

Tommy: Huh. Like that shapeshifter demon that came back with Merton.

Stacey: Exactly.

Tommy: Wait, but he killed that thing. Are you saying there was another one?

Stacey: It looks like it. We should keep watch for this. We don't want anyone else getting killed.

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior_

_{Merton is on the sidewalk out front, putting a bag in the trash. He turns to go back when someone runs into him. It is Hillary Choate, dressed smartly.}_

Hillary: Oh, sorry—Merton?

Merton: Hillary, this is a surprise.

_{Both of them seem put off and a little nervous.}_

Merton: How've you been?

Hillary: Good. And you?

Merton: I've been okay.

_{There is an awkward silence.}_

Hillary: Well…it, um, it was nice seeing you.

_{She smiles and nods, starting to leave. Merton looks down, waving.}_

Merton: See you around…

_{Hillary spins around.}_

Hillary: Actually…what are you doing tonight?

Merton: Hm?

Hillary: It's my first night back in town, and I've got some time to kill…maybe we could get some dinner?

Merton: Um, uh, well…

_Scene: Restaurant_

_{Merton and Hillary are seated at a table. There is a candle lit on the table, everything is set romantically. The two of them seem awkward.}_

Merton: This is, uh, this is nicer than I thought it would be…

Hillary: Yeah. It's got a lot of ambience…

Merton: Yeah.

_{The two of them laugh nervously. Hilary looks at her hands, folded in her lap.}_

Hillary: Merton, to be honest, I don't know why I invited you to dinner…I guess I just…missed seeing you. Heh.

Merton: Really? I was under the impression that you didn't like me.

Hillary: Well high school is over now, and I think I've matured as a person. Besides, you did save me from a soul-sucking demon.

Merton: I guess I did, heh.

Hillary: How about nowadays? Are you still rescuing damsels in distress?

Merton: Sort of. You can say I've faced my share of demons. What about you? I haven't seen you since high school.

Hillary: Um, well, I've been traveling abroad, so to speak. Seeing the world, that kind of thing. I also wrote a book.

Merton: Really? What about?

Hillary: Ah, um…

_{She grabs her purse, reaching inside and grabbing a book. She hands it to Merton. Her picture is on the front, smiling widely with her arms crossed.}_

Merton: The Art of Competing: Twelve Steps to Being a Better You.

Hillary: _(nods) _It's gotten great reviews so far; here's hoping for a New York Times Best Seller.

_{She crosses her fingers and nods.}_

Merton: Well that's great; I'm happy for you.

Hillary: Thank you. That's actually the reason I came back; I'm getting an award tomorrow.

Merton: Oh wow, cool.

Hillary: _(nods) _There's a big dinner at the Worthington Hotel and then awards for local authors.

_{Merton smiles, looking over the book. Hillary glances at him.}_

Hillary: You could come. If you want. With me.

Merton: What? Well, I don't want to intrude…

Hillary: You wouldn't be. The truth is, I don't want to go to the dinner alone. It'd be nice to have someone I know there…I mean, if you wanted to come.

Merton: Sure. I'd love to.

Hillary: _(smiles) _Oh thank you, Merton.

_{The waiter approaches, setting down their food. We hear a phone ring and Hillary picks up her purse.}_

Hillary: Excuse me, I have to take this. Sorry.

Merton: Take your time.

Hillary: I'll just be a minute.

_{Hillary smiles and walks outside. Merton looks down at his food. The camera switches to his point of view as the plate turns into three, spinning around. Cut back to Merton, who blinks and rubs his eyes. He suddenly seems out of it, looking sick. He furrows his brows, holding his stomach. Hillary returns, taking a seat.}_

Hillary: Sorry about that; it was my publisher. We're talking about a possible two-book deal and…Merton?

_{Merton is still holding his stomach, looking at the table.}_

Merton: Sorry, it's just…I don't feel very good all of a sudden.

Hillary: Was it the food?

Merton: No, I didn't have any…Listen, I'm really sorry, but I think I should go. Here.

_{He takes out his wallet, placing some money on the table.}_

Merton: This should be enough. I'm sorry to bail on you.

Hillary: Well do you need me to take you back?

Merton: I'll be fine. Sorry.

_{He gets up, exiting. Hillary sits alone, looking confused.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{The door opens and Merton stumbles in, out of it. He slowly walks toward the bed. He hears his phone ring and takes his cell phone out of his pocket, answering it.}_

Merton: Hello?

_{Tommy is on the other line.}_

Tommy: Hey Merton, have you read the paper today?

Merton: No…

Tommy: This is really weird, there were a couple murders last night. The article said it looked like a wild animal ate them.

Merton: I can't talk right now…I need to…

_{He sees himself in the mirror, but his reflection is standing straight up, no phone in hand. His eyes are black and he smiles. Merton furrows his brows.}_

Merton: I'll call you tomorrow…

Tommy: Mert—

_{Merton hangs up the phone and looks at the mirror again, but the reflection is normal. Merton holds his head, falling to the floor.}_

_Scene: The Lair, Later_

_{The camera shows Merton's point of view as he opens his eyes, his vision blurry. He sees Tommy and Lori above him, with Becky looking worried behind them.}_

Tommy: Hey, Merton. Hey, wake up.

_{The camera cuts to normal point of view. Merton is still on the floor.}_

Merton: What…?

Tommy: Merton, are you okay? What happened?

Merton: Good question…

_{He starts to get to his feet and the others follow.}_

Lori: I don't think you should be up.

Tommy: Here, let's go to the bed.

_{Merton stumbles and Tommy leads him toward the bed. He flops down onto the bed immediately.}_

Becky: Is he okay?

Tommy: I don't know. Merton, do you need us to take you to the hospital?

Merton: I'll be okay…I just don't feel good is all…

_{Becky feels his forehead.}_

Becky: You're burning up…

_{Merton's eyes flash black for a moment and he blinks, disguising them as normal again. He suddenly reaches out and grabs Becky's wrist, staring at her. Becky yells in surprise. BE!Merton gives a small, knowing smile.}_

BE!Merton: Isn't this sweet. I could eat you up.

Tommy: Merton?

_{Becky pulls away from him and he seems to be himself again, passing out.}_

Tommy: What was that?

Lori: He must have a fever…sometimes people say weird things when they're sick.

Becky: Yeah…maybe.

Tommy: Should we stay here?

Becky: I'll make sure he's okay. You guys should go back.

Tommy: Okay…if anything changes, call us.

Becky: I will.

_{Tommy looks at Merton one more time before heading for the door. Lori puts a hand on Becky's shoulder.}_

Lori: Hey, take care of him.

_{Becky gives a small smile and Lori leaves as well.}_

_Scene: Unknown_

_{A woman with mousy brown hair and frumpy clothes stands by a table with some herbs and candles. She lights a match.}_

Woman: With this spell I curse thee…may you suffer forever.

_{She throws the match on the herbs and they light up. She looks into the flames with contempt.}_

Woman: You're gonna pay, Hilary Choate.

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton wakes up, taking a deep breath. He turns and sees Becky sleeping on a chair nearby and yells in surprise, sitting up. Becky wakes up and yells in surprise too.}_

Merton: Uh, hi.

Becky: Morning.

Merton: Becky, why are you in my room?

Becky: I was making sure you were okay. You were burning up last night.

Merton: I was? Wait a second…yeah, I was on the floor and you and Tommy and Lori were there…That was different.

Becky: You were acting pretty out of it.

Merton: I guess I just got sick…

Becky: Are you feeling any better?

Merton: I feel fine now. Maybe it was something I ate…

Becky: Don't scare me like that. I thought we were gonna have to take you to the ER or something.

Merton: I'm sorry. Are you okay?

Becky: Yeah. Are you?

Merton: I think so.

Becky: Just watch what you eat next time.

_Scene: State U, Hallway_

_{Tommy is walking down the hall. Merton rushes to catch up with him.}_

Merton: Hey, Tommy!

Tommy: Merton, what're you doing here? Aren't you sick?

Merton: I'm okay now. Listen, about last night…I don't know what happened, but I'm sorry if I freaked you guys out. Thanks for coming to check on me.

Tommy: It's no problem, man. I'm just glad you're okay. You had us worried.

Merton: I was pretty scared too. It's good to know I have people there for me though.

_{The two of them smile.}_

Merton: So what were you calling me about?

Tommy: What? Oh! Yeah, there, uh…there were a couple more murders the other night. They were pretty similar to the ones we saw from that demon that followed you out.

Merton: What? Do you think it's another shapeshifter?

Tommy: Maybe, or at least something that eats people.

Merton: Huh. Who were the victims?

Tommy: Some girl, uh, I forget her name, she was on Wilton…and Mr. Gerard also bit the dust, so you can forget about that science final.

Merton: What? This happened the other night?

Tommy: Yeah. Why?

Merton: I talked to him that day, it must've happened a little bit after I left…

Tommy: Whatever it is, it obviously got in the school. It might be disguising itself as one of the students or teachers.

Merton: Yeah, I'll definitely look into it…

_Scene: Worthington Hotel, Restaurant_

_{Hillary, in a beautiful purple dress, talks with other people in the crowded room, holding a glass of champagne. She hears arguing and turns to see Merton, in a suit and tie, arguing with the man admitting people in.}_

Merton: What do you mean I can't go in? I'm with Hillary Choate.

Man: I'm sorry, but this is invitation only and you aren't on the list.

Merton: I should be. It's Merton Dingle. D-i-n-g—

_{Hillary approaches them, smiling.}_

Hillary: Merton, you're here.

Man: Is this…man with you?

Hillary: Yes, he is. Thank you.

_{The man rolls his eyes and walks away snobbily. Hillary and Merton go inside.}_

Hillary: I didn't think you'd come.

Merton: I wouldn't miss it. I told you I'd be here. I'm sorry about last night; I just didn't feel well. Sorry about bailing on you.

Hillary: Are you okay?

Merton: Yeah, I'm fine. You, uh…You look good.

Hillary: Thanks. You too.

Merton: Thanks. So, uh, big award, huh?

Hillary: Yeah, it's not my first but certainly my most prestigious.

Merton: Sounds like you've written a great book.

Hillary: Oh, it is.

_{Hillary smiles as an older gentleman steps up to the podium up front.}_

Hillary: Oh, it's starting. Come on.

_{Hillary leads Merton to a table and they sit down.}_

Man: We're here today in support of literature, the foundation that builds up a society…

_{As he is speaking the camera pans over Hillary and Merton as Hillary smiles proudly. When the camera stops, we see the woman who was casting the spell sitting there, eyeing Hillary.}_

_Scene: Hotel, Exterior_

_{The camera focuses on the floor as a large amount of spiders crawl toward the door.}_

_Scene: Hotel, Interior_

_{The man at the podium continues to speak. Merton looks dizzy again, looking down at his plate and trying to snap out of it. Hillary looks at him.}_

Hillary: Don't tell me you're bored.

Merton: No, I just…

_{His eyes roll back and he passes out, slumped on the table. Hillary furrows her brows.}_

Hillary: Merton?

_{They suddenly hear a scream and turn to see a woman standing on her chair and looking down.}_

Woman: Spiders! Spiders!

_{The other guests look down, finding the floor covered, and people start to scream. The man at the podium tries to calm them.}_

Man: Now everybody, settle down. The spiders are more scared of you than you are of them. They won't hurt you.

_{A spider bites him on the leg and he seizes up, gasping before falling down and dying. This causes panic as the guests try desperately to leave, but find the doors locked.}_

Guest: We're locked in! We're trapped!

_{Everyone immediately runs like chickens with their heads cut off, in full panic. Some of them are bitten, also falling down and dying. Hillary starts to breath heavily, shaking Merton hard.}_

Hillary: Merton! Merton, oh please wake up! Merton!

_{Merton remains unconscious. Looking around her, Hillary finally stands up, grabbing Merton's chair and dragging him away from the table. She struggles with him and stops when they are against the wall. She starts to squish the spiders. Merton starts to wake up, looking around groggily.}_

Merton: Huh?

Hillary: Merton! Merton, get up!

Merton: What? _(sees the spiders) _AH!

_{Merton stands up, climbing onto the chair.}_

Merton: What happened?

Hillary: I don't know; they're everywhere! You've dealt with this weird stuff before; what do we do?

Merton: Uh…this might help.

_{He steps down and takes off one of his shoes, slamming it down and squishing more spiders.}_

Hillary: That's your plan? I thought you knew what you were doing.

Merton: No, not really.

Hillary: Oh, hell!

_{Hillary takes off her heels, using both of them to start squishing spiders frantically.}_

Merton: We need something to kill more, we need—

_{He notices a can of bug spray next to a dead guest.}_

Merton: That.

_{He races toward the can. Hillary shudders and follows. He picks up the can, spraying at nearby spiders and killing them.}_

Voice: How does it feel, Hillary?

_{The two of them look up to see the woman who was casting the spell. They both look confused.}_

Woman: How does it feel to be the prey for once?

Hillary: Who are you?

Woman: You don't remember me? Really?

Merton: Are you sure the crazy woman doesn't ring any bells?

Hillary: I haven't seen her before in my life.

Woman: It's Anna! Anna Linden! We went to school together since middle school!

Hillary: Oh yeah.

Merton: Weren't you the one who ended up taped to the flag pole?

Anna: Yes. You were helping, as I recall.

_{Hillary gives Merton a look.}_

Merton: What? I just wanted to not be on the receiving end that time…

Hillary: Anna, I'm sorry, but what do these spiders have to do with you?

Anna: I cast a spell and summoned them. They're going to kill you.

Hillary: What? Why?

Merton: What she said.

Anna: You were always the successful one, Hillary…Straight A student, Honor Roll, class President…all the while leaving everyone else behind in the dust. Everything I tried, you succeeded at. It took me a lot of therapy after high school to try and get over it…and then I see this book on the shelf.

_{She holds up a copy of Hillary's book.}_

Anna: Twelve Steps to Being a Better You. What a load of shit!

_{She throws the book down.}_

Anna: You were always so successful. You never even thought about the people you were hurting…you never gave me a second glance.

Merton: Don't you think summoning a bunch of spiders because you're jealous of someone is a little bit of an overkill?

Hillary: Yeah, why do you have to be so mean?

Anna: I'm mean? _I'm _mean! You're the queen bitch, Hillary Choate! I found this book of curses and I thought this would be perfect for you. You're nothing but a fly in my web now, Hillary…

Merton: So you just found a book of curses and cast a spell?

Anna: Mm-hm.

Merton: You don't know how to control these things, do you?

Anna: I cast the spell. I'll be fine.

Merton: Yeah, well you don't have any experience to back it up.

Anna: What're you trying to say?

Merton: I'm trying to say there's a spider on your neck.

_{Anna gasps as a spider bites into her neck. She seizes up and immediately falls down dead. As soon as she does, the spiders disappear.}_

Hillary: Oh, this is awful.

_{They walk over to the body, looking down.}_

Hillary: And all of this was because of me.

Merton: No, it was because of her. Though I can see where she's coming from…it's not easy being a loser. Of course, I never tried to kill anyone because of it.

Hillary: _(shudders) _This is too creepy. We're going to need a lot of clean-up in here…

_{She looks down at the dead spiders. Merton notices a newspaper on the table and furrows his brows, walking toward it. On the front page is the headline "Two Murders May Be Linked" and a picture of Mr. Gerard and a young blonde woman with a ribbon in her hair are side by side. Merton steps closer, his mouth falling open. An image of Mr. Gerard yelling in surprise and the girl screaming flash by. Hillary walks over behind him, looking down as she walks.}_

Hillary: We should call the police. They'll be…

_{Merton quickly rushes out of the room.}_

Hillary: Merton! Merton!

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton comes rushing inside, slamming the door shut.}_

Merton: Think, Merton, where have you seen that girl before? It had to be in class, yeah…And Mr. Gerard, where did you go after you left the classroom?

_{Merton thinks, a realization dawning on him.}_

Merton: I don't remember leaving.

_{He sits there, scared, thinking. He looks at the bed and sees something sticking out from under it. He furrows his brows and goes over, bending down and picking it up. When he stands up he has a ribbon in his hand with blood on it. The screen flashes to the newspaper page and the picture of the girl with the ribbon in her hair. Merton yells out and drops the ribbon, quickly backing away and breathing heavily.}_

Merton: Oh my god. I'm the one. I killed them.

_{He suddenly yells out, holding his head and buckling over. He falls to his knees, a ringing sound filling the air as he falls face first onto the ground. The ringing suddenly cuts off and he quickly looks up, his eyes now black.}_

BE!Merton: There we go. I was getting tired of that shit.

_{He stands up, straightening himself out. He starts toward the door when he notices the bookshelf and stops, looking at the items on the shelf. He sees Sarah's journal and picks it up, looking through it.}_

BE!Merton: This is a surprise…what does Merton know?

_{He looks around the room again, smiling.}_

BE!Merton: I think I'm going to like my new home.

_{He shuts the book and the screen goes black.}_

A/N: Let me know what you thought, hope you enjoyed!


	7. Under My Skin

Under My Skin

By: Obscurus Lupa

_Scene: The Lair_

_{BE!Merton is looking through Merton's photo albums, newspaper clippings, and other belongings. He hears footsteps and looks up, disguising his black eyes. Becky steps up behind him.}_

Becky: What're you doing, Merton?

_{He turns around.}_

BE!Merton: Becky. I was just reliving some old memories…

Becky: Oh. Cool. How'd the dinner thing go?

BE!Merton: …the dinner. It tasted delicious.

Becky: You'd better have eaten something good. I don't want you scaring me again.

BE!Merton: It won't happen again.

Becky: Good. I already lost you once…I don't want to go through that again.

BE!Merton: Actually, Becky…the truth is I haven't been feeling well since I came back.

Becky: What?

BE!Merton: Yeah, I'm nauseous, my memory's a bit fuzzy…I think it has something to do with how I came back.

Becky: You think maybe Tate's spell went wrong?

BE!Merton: It could be.

Becky: Do you need to go to the hospital?

BE!Merton: No, it's nothing serious…just if I say anything weird, that's why.

Becky: I'll try and research, see what I can find. You should lie down.

BE!Merton: No, I'll be fine. Actually…I think I what I need right now are my best friends.

_Scene: State U, Hallway_

_{Tommy is reading a nearby bulletin board when BE!Merton approaches him. Tommy turns and sees him, jumping in surprise.}_

Tommy: Geez, man, you scared me. You snuck up on me.

BE!Merton: I didn't want to interrupt.

Tommy: Naw, I wasn't doing anything. What's up? How'd that thing go with Hillary at the hotel?

BE!Merton: Well, things got a little wild.

Tommy: Really?

BE!Merton: Oh yeah, clothes flying.

Tommy: What?

BE!Merton: She was an animal.

Tommy: She must've really dug that award.

BE!Merton: _(pause) _Right. The award. She loved it.

Tommy: I'll say.

BE!Merton: Award ceremonies are a little boring though…I feel like I need to get out a do something, you know?

Tommy: What do you mean?

BE!Merton: You know, something…exciting. Where we can…release our inner animals.

_{Tommy smiles and points.}_

Tommy: Oh, I gotcha. Yeah, let's do it. You and me and Lori, tonight.

BE!Merton: Doing…?

Tommy: C'mon, man, what do we do every Friday night?

_{BE!Merton smiles.}_

_Scene: The Factory_

_{Tommy, Lori, and BE!Merton sit at the bar together. BE!Merton looks irritated, eyeing his surroundings.}_

Lori: You look like you're sucking on a lemon.

BE!Merton: What?

Lori: You just look like you don't want to be here. Aren't you having fun?

BE!Merton: Of course! I'm having the time of my life.

Tommy: Check it out! Brett Miller is doing a keg stand! Sweet!

_{Tommy rushes into the crowd. BE!Merton watches him in irritation. Lori sips her drink, bobbing her head to the music. BE!Merton picks up his drink, suddenly looking dizzy. He puts out his arms to steady himself. He suddenly holds his temple, shutting his eyes tightly.}_

Lori: Merton? You okay?

BE!Merton: Yeah. I'm going to see that keg stand thing. Excuse me.

_{He gets up before she can reply, holding his temple as he walks through the crowd. He seems to be struggling, jerking his head around. He yells out and bends over, straightening out and suddenly seeming himself again. Merton looks around in confusion.}_

Merton: Where am I? How did…? Ah!

_{He yells again, holding his head. When he comes back up, his eyes are black. A man next to him stares.}_

Man: Man, what's wrong with your eyes?

_{BE!Merton hisses at him, his teeth sharp. He turns around, his eyes and teeth now normal. He spots a girl exiting the building and he quickly follows her.}_

_Scene: The Factory, Exterior_

_{The girl exits, and no one else is outside. BE!Merton steps out, watching her like prey.}_

BE!Merton: Excuse me, miss.

_{The girl turns around.}_

Girl: You talking to me?

BE!Merton: Yeah. I was wondering if you could help me with directions to the nearest book store.

Girl: Sure.

_{He steps closer to her as she points.}_

Girl: You just go down there and take a right, you'll find—

_{He suddenly grabs her and covers her mouth. He bites into her neck and she screams a muffled scream as he drags her to the ground. He tears into her neck and she stops moving. He suddenly looks up, seeing a young woman with long pink hair watching him, eyes wide. He snarls and stands up, starting toward her when the door opens and he hears Lori's voice.}_

Lori: Merton?

_{The pink-haired woman runs away and BE!Merton turns around, kicking the dead girl behind some garbage cans and wiping the blood from his mouth. He turns around as Lori exits, approaching him.}_

Lori: Merton, what're you doing out here?

BE!Merton: I just needed some fresh air, that's all.

Lori: Just some fresh air?

BE!Merton: Yeah, it was a little stuffy in there.

Lori: Look…I think we know what this is really about.

BE!Merton: We do?

Lori: You can't hide it forever, Merton. I can see right through you.

BE!Merton: Oh can you?

Lori: You had another headache, didn't you?

BE!Merton: What? Oh yeah! Yeah, I did. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

Lori: It is a big deal. Tommy and I aren't stupid. First the headaches, then you fainting…we're worried about you. If it's something supernatural, we'll take it on. If something is wrong with you…we want to help.

BE!Merton: You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just scared…ever since I got back from that hell dimension, something's been wrong with me. I feel like I'm lost…only something as big as the Chosen can help me now.

Lori: _(smiles) _Well it's lucky that he's your best friend, isn't it?

_{BE!Merton's eyes light up, a slight smile creeping up.}_

BE!Merton: Yeah, I'm incredibly lucky.

_{Lori puts an arm around him comfortingly.}_

Lori: You'll be okay. We'll find out what's happening to you and get you better. You don't have to be scared.

BE!Merton: Thanks, Lori.

_Scene: The Factory, Interior_

_{Tommy is looking through the crowd, heading toward the exit when BE!Merton runs into him.}_

Tommy: Merton, hey. I was just looking for you. Look, we need to talk.

BE!Merton: It's okay, Tommy, Lori already talked to me…

Tommy: Oh. Okay, good.

BE!Merton: You guys are right…there is something wrong with me, I was just scared to say anything. Look…can we go somewhere else to talk?

Tommy: Sure. Let's just find Lori and—

BE!Merton: Lori said she had to go home, something about some late homework.

Tommy: Huh. That's weird. Okay, I guess we'll go. C'mon.

_{Tommy heads toward the exit and BE!Merton follows.}_

_Scene: The Factory, Exterior_

_{Tommy and BE!Merton exit. The camera pans over to the corner of the alley in the dark, where an unconscious Lori lies next to the body of the woman from before.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Becky is at the desk, looking through books and looking confused and bored.}_

Becky: This is hopeless. Are these even in English? Ugh.

_{She shuts the book in front of her, setting it on a big stack of more books. The force of it causes the stack to fall. She sighs and gets up, starting to pick the books up off of the floor. She stops when she notices the bloody ribbon on the floor, hastily shoved under the bed again. She picks it up, furrowing her brows.}_

Becky: What the…?

_{She looks further under the bed, furrowing her brows and reaching in when she sees something. When she pulls her hand out, she is holding a human finger in her hand. She screams, standing up and throwing the finger.}_

Becky: Oh my god. Ew! Ew! Ew!

_{Becky is frozen, unsure of what to do. She looks at the trashcan nearby, seeing the newspaper stuffed into it. She picks it up and sees the story about Mr. Gerard and the other girl, and she gains a look of realization.}_

Becky: No…

_{She quickly rushes to the phone.}_

_Scene: The Factory, Exterior_

_{Lori is still unconscious. Her phone is heard ringing and she groans, sitting up. She sees the body and screams, getting up and backing away. It takes her a moment to realize that her phone is ringing and she quickly answers.}_

Lori: Hello?

_{Becky is on the other line.}_

Becky: Lori, is Merton with you?

Lori: Becky? No, he's—Look, Becky, just trust me on this one, if you see Merton, get away from him fast.

Becky: Oh gosh, he did something, didn't he?

Lori: You knew about this?

Becky: No, I just found something in his room…Lori, I think he might've killed some people.

Lori: _(looking at the body) _I think you're right. Listen, if you hear from him, call me right away. I'm gonna find Tommy and tell him what's going on.

Becky: You'd better. He wasn't answering his phone when I tried to call him.

Lori: He wasn't answering his phone?

_Scene: Tommy and Stacey's Apartment_

_{Tommy opens the door, turning on the light. BE!Merton follows him in.}_

Tommy: So this is the new place. I meant to take you here sooner, but after everything…I just got sidetracked, I guess. 

BE!Merton: Looks cozy.

Tommy: Yeah. I can't complain about living with the love of my life.

BE!Merton: I'm happy for you.

Tommy: Thanks, man. So, uh, make yourself at home. You want something to eat?

BE!Merton: _(smiles) _Yeah, I do.

Tommy: Cool. I can't say we have much, but…I think there's some left over Hungry Bucket in the fridge.

_{Tommy heads over to the fridge, his back turned. BE!Merton shows up behind him, eyeing his neck.}_

Tommy: So are you gonna talk about what's been wrong with you?

BE!Merton: Well y'know, I just haven't been feeling like sharing lately…

_{He steps closer to Tommy. Tommy turns around.}_

Tommy: Then why—?

_{BE!Merton hits him hard in the face, sending him to the ground. Tommy yells out, looking confused.}_

Tommy: Merton, what—?

_{BE!Merton grabs onto the back of Tommy's shirt, flipping him over. His eyes are now black.}_

BE!Merton: Sorry, I forgot my manners. Let me help you up.

_{He grabs Tommy by the shirt and throws him onto the table. Tommy slides to the other side, coming up wolf-out. He growls.}_

Tommy: Alright, whoever you are…nobody possesses by friends and gets away with it.

BE!Merton: Then come and pull me out, Chosen.

Tommy: I'm not gonna fight you.

BE!Merton: C'mon, it's been thousands of years…throw me a bone here. Or better yet…I'll just break some of yours.

_{He jumps into the air and onto the table, launching himself at Tommy and knocking the both of them to the floor. He punches Tommy hard in the face again, cutting his lip.}_

_Scene: Street_

_{Lori and Becky are in Lori's car, driving.}_

Becky: Go faster!

Lori: I'm hurrying!

Becky: If we don't make it in time someone's going to…it'll be bad.

Lori: I know.

_Scene: Tommy and Stacey's Apartment_

_{Tommy is thrown against the cabinet, his face bloody. He sees the still-open fridge and pulls out a plate of chicken, smashing it on BE!Merton's head. BE!Merton laughs, his forehead now gashed.}_

BE!Merton: Is that all you've got?

Tommy: I'm not going to hurt Merton!

BE!Merton: Maybe you won't, but the Chosen will. Bring him on out. What's he waiting for?

_{BE!Merton hisses and lunges at him, landing on top of him again. He holds up his hand, a dark purple glow surrounding it. He gets ready to punch Tommy when Tommy's eyes flash green and he catches his fist with a glowing green hand, throwing him off. Tommy stands up and BE!Merton stands as well.}_

BE!Merton: Finally! I was getting bored of waiting.

Tommy: What're you talking about?

BE!Merton: Now, Chosen, don't act like you don't remember me…I know your first face, I know your weaknesses…You know my name.

Tommy: I don't know what you're talking about!

_{BE!Merton looks confused, eyeing Tommy for a moment.}_

BE!Merton: You really don't. You're still him…but you're not.

_{He suddenly looks irritated and angry.}_

BE!Merton: This is pathetic. This is what I come back to? What a load of shit!

_{He throws the table aside easily, breaking it on the wall. He approaches Tommy, who throws at punch at him, but he dodges it, grabbing Tommy by the throat.}_

BE!Merton: Oh well. At least I still get to kill you.

_{His teeth are suddenly sharp and he bites into Tommy's neck. Tommy yells out as BE!Merton pulls away, blood dripping from his mouth, smiling. Suddenly, BE!Merton jerks to the side, closing his eyes tightly in pain. He yells out. Looking at Tommy, he throws him down on the ground. Tommy passes out. BE!Merton struggles, stumbling across the room. He hits the wall and yells, suddenly stopping. When he turns around he is Merton.}_

Merton: What…?

_{He sees Tommy on the floor.}_

Merton: Tommy!

_{He rushes toward Tommy, stooping down beside him. He tries to figure out what to do, looking at his bleeding neck.}_

Merton: No no no! Tommy!

_{He gets up, heading for the phone, when he starts to struggle again, yelling. He stoops over, and when he straightens himself out his eyes are black again. BE!Merton looks angry, breathing heavily.}_

BE!Merton: Not now, you little rat. Time to finish—

_{He is suddenly hit over the head and knocked unconscious, falling motionless to the floor. Tommy is standing there with a frying pan, holding his neck with the other hand.}_

Tommy: Sorry, Merton.

_{He throws the frying pan to the side. The door suddenly opens and Lori and Becky rush inside. They stop when they see the two of them, looking worried.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{The camera is from someone's POV as they blurrily wake, shapes clearing up in front of them. The camera cuts to Merton inside a silver cage, his eyes black again. Becky and Lori stand by the bookshelf, watching. Tommy is leaned against the desk with his arms folded, his neck now bandaged. BE!Merton smiles, sitting up.}_

Tommy: Morning.

BE!Merton: Oh this is good…Nice, is this silver?

Tommy: Let's skip the small talk and go right to the good stuff, shall we?

BE!Merton: Be my guest.

Tommy: Who are you?

BE!Merton: I'm Merton.

Tommy: Cut the crap; who are you?

BE!Merton: According to my photo album and diary, I've got two best friends named Tommy and Lori and a sister named Becky who I love dearly and would never, ever let anything bad happen to her.

Tommy: You know what? It doesn't matter who you are, because we've got your number, pal. This isn't the first possession we've handled.

_{Becky and Lori step forward, Becky holding out some rosary beads as Lori reads some latin from a book. BE!Merton laughs.}_

Tommy: Something funny?

BE!Merton: I think it's funny that you think that's going to work.

Lori: It's worked on demons a lot worse than you.

BE!Merton: You just assume that I'm a demon.

_{The others seem surprised. Tommy furrows his brows.}_

Tommy: Then what are you?

_{BE!Merton stands up, no longer smiling.}_

BE!Merton: I have a lot of names. Vorax is a common one.

Tommy: Well, Vorax, you're about to get evicted.

_{He nods to Lori and she starts again when Vorax interrupts.}_

Vorax: This is beyond a simple possession. I couldn't leave, even if I wanted to.

_{Tommy growls, stepping closer to the cage.}_

Tommy: Who are you?

_{Vorax rushes at Tommy, slamming his hands into the bars. Tommy jumps back.}_

Vorax: You tell me, Tommy!

_{Vorax turns his head and closes his eyes, smelling the air.}_

Vorax: I can smell him all over you…The Chosen isn't gone, not yet. He knows me.

_{He opens his eyes, looking straight on at Tommy.}_

Vorax: Look into my eyes, Chosen. You can see it.

_{Tommy looks into Vorax's black eyes, suddenly very focused. Suddenly, there are flashes of blood and screaming. Tommy's eyes widen and he steps back, but the images are gone.}_

Lori: What is it, Tommy? What did you see?

Tommy: I don't…I don't know.

Vorax: _(smiles) _You know me.

_{Vorax's eyes suddenly roll back and he passes out. Lori and Becky step up beside Tommy.}_

Becky: What happened? Is he okay?

_{Becky steps toward the cage but Lori stops her.}_

Lori: I wouldn't. He could be tricking us.

_{Merton groans and holds his head, now himself again. He sits up.}_

Merton: What…?

_{He sees the others, fearful now.}_

Merton: Tommy, I…Oh god…I killed those people! I killed them!

Tommy: Merton?

Merton: I didn't know! I don't remember!

Becky: Merton, it's okay. We know it wasn't you.

_{Merton puts his hands on his head, unsure of what to do. Tommy stoops down next to him.}_

Tommy: Merton, you've gotta listen to me. You didn't do any of this. We're gonna find out who's controlling you and we're gonna help you.

_{Merton nods, trying to regain his composure.}_

Merton: Okay…

Tommy: Now we've just gotta figure out who it is…

Lori: I don't know about you, but I'd start by looking up the name Vorax.

Merton: Vorax?

_{Cut to later, as Lori types at the computer. Tommy and Becky look over her shoulder. Merton paces in the cage impatiently.}_

Lori: Here's something.

Tommy: What is it?

Lori: Nothing on what he is, but it does tell us what Vorax means.

Becky: What does it mean?

Lori: The devourer.

_{Merton turns away from them, rubbing his temple.}_

Becky: There's all these books and stuff and the whole internet and we can't find anything else?

Lori: There's not much else to go on. From what he said, it doesn't sound like he even has a real name.

Becky: Well what about what you saw, Tommy? When you looked into his eyes or whatever, you saw something.

Merton: You saw something?

_{Tommy looks put on the spot.}_

Tommy: Look, I don't know what happened. Whatever I saw, it's not gonna help us.

Merton: What did you see?

Tommy: Nothing, just…something from the past.

Becky: What was it? It could help us.

Tommy: I don't know, okay? I just know I don't want to lose my best friend again!

_{Tommy walks out. Lori follows him. Merton watches them sadly.}_

Merton: I guess I know what that means for me.

Becky: Merton, don't listen to him, okay? This'll all…y'know, blow over.

Merton: Why shouldn't I listen to him? I almost killed him tonight.

Becky: Look, whatever happened to him, to those people…it was something evil, and I know you might be annoying but you're not evil. So just stop talking about yourself like that, okay?

_{Merton swallows and nods, quiet.}_

Merton: Becky, I just…I know we've had our differences in the past, but…I'm glad you've been here ever since…

_{He stops, gulping. Becky steps closer.}_

Becky: Hey…it's okay.

_{They have a moment of silence. Becky looks down.}_

Becky: I'm sorry about all those times I called you freaker and paid you to stay away from the dances.

Merton: It doesn't matter.

Becky: It does. You didn't deserve it.

_{Merton looks up at her.}_

Merton: I'm just so lost.

_{Merton looks helpless. Becky reaches through the bars, hugging him. He hugs her back, still scared.}_

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior_

_{Lori and Tommy are talking.}_

Lori: Tommy, can you just try and keep a level head here? He's not gone; we've dealt with these kinds of things before.

Tommy: I don't think so, Lori. When I looked into his eyes…I felt something weird, like something wasn't right.

Lori: What do you mean, you felt something?

Tommy: It was like…like something familiar, in the pit of my stomach. It was like I knew him, like he said…I think Merton's in a lot of trouble.

Lori: So what do we do?

Tommy: Let's call in some help.

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Tommy, Lori, and Becky watch as Tate is stooped down next to Merton, who is seated in the cage.}_

Tate: Have you muddled with any supernatural artifacts lately?

Merton: No.

Tate: Pissed off any ghosts or spirits?

Merton: I don't think so…

Tate: Desecrated any ancient burial grounds?

Merton: Not recently.

Tate: I've got it.

_{Tate stands up and turns toward the others.}_

Tate: I have no idea why you all asked me here.

Lori: Look, Tate, we need someone with magic experience. If it isn't a possession then maybe magic can fix it.

Tate: Magic isn't some cure-all, Lori. How the hell am I supposed to know what to do?

Becky: Then why are you even here? If you aren't going to help, then get out!

Tommy: You heard the girl.

_{Tate gives them a look, sighing.}_

Tate: I'll try. It's not like I don't owe him.

Tommy: Great. We'll all go home, get some rest, and tomorrow we'll get this all sorted out.

Lori: Sounds good to me.

_{They look at Merton, who sits in the cage, staring at the ground.}_

Tommy: You gonna be okay for the night, Merton?

Merton: Huh? Yeah. Yeah, I'll be okay…

Becky: I'll take care of him.

_{Tommy nods and heads outside.}_

Lori: See you, Merton.

_{Lori exits as well. Becky looks at Merton.}_

Becky: I'll, um…get some extra blankets for you.

_{She heads upstairs. Tate is alone with Merton, watching him. Merton is looking at the ground again, unmoving.}_

Tate: Hey.

_{Merton looks up.}_

Tate: I know how you feel.

Merton: …Yeah.

_{Tate nods and exits as Becky comes downstairs. She hands Merton a couple blankets through the bars, which he takes. She grabs his pillow from the bed, handing it to him as well.}_

Merton: Thanks.

_{He sets up a makeshift bed on the floor. Becky looks sad.}_

Becky: I'm sorry.

_{Merton gives her a look, settling down uncomfortably to sleep.}_

_Scene: Tommy and Stacey's Apartment_

_{The place is still trashed. Tommy comes inside and Stacey rushes toward him.}_

Stacey: Tommy, oh my god, what happened? Are you okay?

_{She inspects his neck.}_

Tommy: I'm okay. I'm sorry I didn't come home sooner; I had an emergency.

Stacey: What attacked you?

Tommy: Merton did.

Stacey: What?

Tommy: He's possessed, but he's not. We've got him caged up at the lair right now, we're gonna figure it out in the morning. Right now I need some sleep.

Stacey: Sure.

_{They step over the broken furniture, heading toward the bedroom.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Becky is asleep on Merton's bed. Suddenly Merton screams and she wakes up. Merton is sitting up, still under his blanket. He takes in deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Becky walks over.}_

Becky: Hey, are you okay?

Merton: Yeah, just had a nightmare…

Becky: Want to talk about it?

_{Merton pauses, not answering her.}_

Merton: Can you get me another blanket? It's cold.

Becky: Sure. Here, just take this one.

_{She takes one off the bed and reaches into the cage to give it to him. Suddenly he grabs her by the arm, pulling her toward him. She screams as he looks up, his eyes black.}_

Vorax: Thanks.

_Scene: Street_

_{Lori and Tate are walking down the sidewalk.}_

Tate: I don't like this.

Lori: Merton being possessed and killing people?

Tate: No, us walking down the street together like normal people.

Lori: The whacky times we live in.

_{They continue walking in silence.}_

Lori: I'll tell you what bothers me though is how upset this is making Tommy and Merton. I mean, it's not like this is the first time we've dealt with something like this.

Tate: Well I seem to recall a few demon-induced murders on my part. But then I died, go figure.

Lori: This is different. Tommy saw something.

Tate: You think it isn't a demon?

Lori: I don't know what it is, but it's not good. But it's more than this whole possession thing that's bothering Merton.

Tate: Well if I were in just in a hell dimension and I started killing people I might be a little bothered too. Might remind me of some things.

Lori: Yeah…well at least he's safe for the night.

_Scene: Tommy and Stacey's Room_

_{Tommy and Stacey are asleep. The phone rings and Tommy wakes up, furrowing his brows and picking it up from the dresser.}_

Tommy: Yeah?

_{Becky is on the other line, her lip bleeding.}_

Becky: Tommy, he's out.

_Scene: Alley_

_{Vorax comes up from out of shot, his mouth bloody as he breathes heavily. He laughs and goes back down, presumably to continue eating.}_

_Scene: Street_

_{Tommy, Lori, Tate, Becky, and Stacey are walking. Tommy is wolfed out and smelling the air.}_

Lori: Got anything?

Tate: I don't know, I still say waiting until morning sounds great.

Tommy: Shut up, I need to track him.

Lori: Preferably before someone else dies.

Stacey: Did you call Holden? Maybe he can help since he has that werewolf thing too.

Tommy: I tried, but as usual, I can't get a hold of him.

Becky: I can't believe how stupid I was.

Stacey: Hey, anyone could've made that mistake. He tricked you.

Becky: I let him get away. If he kills someone else it's my fault.

_{Tommy stops, turning his head to the left.}_

Tommy: I've got something.

Becky: Is it Merton?

Tommy: Maybe.

Tate: You can't tell?

Tommy: It's hard to smell him over the blood. Everyone be cautious.

_{He starts toward the alley, the others following carefully. As they round the corner, they are immediately hit with a smell and cover their mouths and noses. The remains of someone are in the alley.}_

Stacey: Ugh, that smell…

Tommy: He was here all right.

Voice: What do you mean, was?

_{They turn and see Vorax beside Stacey at the entrance of the alley. He grabs her and pulls her out of the alley.}_

Tommy: Stacey!

_{The others rush out of the alley and into the street. Vorax holds Stacey to him, watching the others.}_

Vorax: You should've left it alone, Chosen.

Becky: Merton, I know you're in there…Please, just fight it.

Vorax: Merton's mine, little girl.

Tommy: Look, we'll back off if you let her go.

Vorax: Oh, she means something to you, does she? Forgive me, I'm not as familiar with all of you. She must not've been that important.

_{He turns her around to face him, holding her by the shoulders.}_

Vorax: Can't say you look very special to me.

_{He leans in close to her, smelling her neck.}_

Vorax: But you smell great…

_{He starts to lean in to bite her when Tate shoots an orb of red light at him. Vorax throws Stacey to the side and catches the orb. Tate looks surprised. Vorax throws the orb back at him, hitting him and throwing him back. Lori starts toward him, but he quickly kicks her back and into Becky. Vorax turns toward Tommy, who is helping Stacey up and pulling her out of the way.}_

Vorax: It's been fun.

_{He starts to walk away, but Tommy growls and rushes toward him, trying to tackle him. Vorax grabs him and they spin around, crashing through the window of the Pawn Shop.}_

_Scene: Pawn Shop_

_{Tommy and Vorax stand up from the broken glass.}_

Tommy: Give me back my friend.

Vorax: Or what? You'll kill me?

Tommy: We'll figure out a way to get you out of there, one way or another.

Vorax: You might be the Chosen, but you have such human sensibilities.

_{Tommy tries to hit Vorax, but he catches his punch, starting to crush his fist.}_

Vorax: Now what'll you do?

_{Tommy growls and brings up his other fist, now glowing green, and hits Vorax hard in the face, knocking him out. Tommy holds his other fist.}_

Tommy: Something like that.

_{Tommy starts toward him as he's coming to, when suddenly someone knocks him out and he falls to the ground. Behind him stands the pink-haired girl from The Factory, holding a baseball bat. Vorax sits up, watching her.}_

Girl: You should get out of here.

_{Vorax stands up, looking her up and down. He says nothing and disappears. The girl looks down at Tommy and throws the bat to the side, running away, just as Stacey and Lori run inside.}_

Stacey: Tommy!

_{They rush toward him as he groans and sits up, holding his head.}_

Lori: Are you okay?

Tommy: Yeah, someone got me from behind…

Stacey: Who?

Tommy: I didn't see. Where's Merton?

Stacey: We haven't seen him.

_{Tommy stands up and they rush outside.}_

_Scene: Street_

_{Becky and Tate are watching a car as it speeds away. Tommy, Lori, and Stacey step up beside them.}_

Tate: And there he goes.

_{The five of them stand there in disappointment and exhaustion.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Becky is picking up the sheets from the floor.}_

**Tommy v.o.: Merton was gone. We tried to track him again, but nothing came up.**

_Scene: Tommy and Stacey's Apartment_

_{Tommy and Stacey are cleaning up the place.}_

**Tommy v.o.: I knew one thing for sure, I wasn't gonna give up. We'd find Merton…wherever he was. **

_Scene: Road_

_{Vorax is still driving. He smiles.}_


	8. Life As You Know It

Life As You Know It

By: Obscurus Lupa

Lorne the Host- Thanks a lot, I hope the payoff is worth it. ;)

_Scene: Unknown_

_{The camera focuses on Holden as he's asleep in bed. The sound of an alarm wakes him up and he slowly comes to, reaching beside him and turning it off. He reaches beside the clock and picks up a pair of glasses, putting them on. Behind him Jenna appears from the other side of the bed. She smiles and puts her arm around him.}_

Jenna: Morning, honey.

Holden: _(smiles) _Morning.

_{He turns and kisses her.}_

Jenna: You seem in a good mood.

Holden: I just have a feeling today's going to be a great day.

Jenna: Let's hope so. Waffles?

Holden: Waffles.

_Scene: Kitchen_

_{The kitchen is bright and clean. The whole house seems perfect, without a blemish. Jenna is dressed smartly, fixing waffled. Holden steps in, dressed in a white button-up shirt and black slacks. He's putting on a red tie.}_

Jenna: Looking good there, Mr. Banks.

Holden: Gotta look sharp, right?

Jenna: You're the best-looking teacher in the faculty.

Holden: I don't know about that…

_{He walks over and kisses her.}_

Voice: Daddy!

_{They turn to see a little boy with brown hair running into the room. Holden smiles and stoops down to hug him.}_

Holden: Jason! Hey buddy, what's up?

Jason: I drew this for you.

_{He hands Holden a crayon picture of a stick figure in a red tie. Suddenly, there is a flash and the stick figure is frowning, the red from the tie now blood. Holden furrows his brows. It flashes again and the stick figure is smiling and in a tie again.}_

Holden: That's, uh, that's a great picture, buddy. Why don't you get ready for school?

Jason: Okay.

_{Jason smiles and leaves.}_

Jenna: Don't forget to brush your teeth, young man!

_{She smiles as he leaves, then sees Holden looking at the picture.}_

Jenna: Are you okay?

Holden: Yeah, I just thought I saw something…

Jenna: It's a spitting image of you. Maybe a little skinnier…

Holden: Heh. Well this should go on the fridge.

_{He hands it to Jenna, heading for the door.}_

Jenna: What about breakfast?

Holden: I'm running late, sorry. Save some for me for later!

_{He opens the door.}_

Jenna: Oh, Holden!

_{He stops.}_

Jenna: Don't forget to call the doctor today.

_{Holden looks away.}_

Holden: Yeah. Later. Bye!

Jenna: Love you.

Holden: Love you too.

_{Holden grabs a long brown jacket and hat, exiting the house.}_

_Scene: High School_

_{Holden is walking down the hall, nodding at students.}_

Holden: Morning. Did you do your homework, Mr. Wisen?

_{He continues and stops when a young girl with long, black hair passes by. She glances back at him before disappearing into the crowd. Holden furrows his brows, watching her.}_

Voice: Problem finding your classroom?

_{He turns to see Lori, dressed in a button-up purple shirt and dress pants.}_

Holden: Sorry, just distracted.

Lori: Early meeting this morning; we're all tired.

Holden: Yeah. Well I've gotta teach, excuse me.

_{He nods and starts past her.}_

Lori: Watch out.

_{He stops in confusion.}_

Holden: What do you—?

_{Lori is gone. Holden looks around the hall before going into his classroom.}_

_Scene: Classroom_

_{Holden steps up to the front, setting his things down. He looks at the class, seemingly distracted for a moment. He furrows his brows, but shakes his head, going back to normal.}_

Holden: Alright, everyone. Let's learn some history.

_{He smiles big and picks up a text book.}_

_Scene: Park_

_{The park is large and green, with several parents and children nearby. Holden is walking with Jason down the sidewalk, holding his hand.}_

Holden: You've been awful quiet today.

_{Jason looks down as he walks.}_

Holden: How was school today?

_{Jason shrugs. Holden stops, looking down at him.}_

Holden: What's wrong, buddy?

Jason: Kevin made fun of me. He called me a name.

Holden: Hey, listen up.

_{Holden stoops down next to him. Jason looks up.}_

Holden: This is important, okay?

Jason: Okay.

Holden: Don't let anyone calling you a name get to you. Words can't hurt you. Some kids like to be bullies, but you're the good guy, alright?

Jason: Alright.

Holden: You're the coolest kid I know, and believe me, I know what I'm talking about.

Jason: How do you know?

Holden: Because I'm always right.

Jason: _(smiles) _Okay.

Holden: _(smiles) _Okay then. Let's get you home.

_{He stands up and takes Jason's hand again when he hears a growl and turns to look behind them. There is nothing there, but on a nearby tree there are claw marks.}_

Holden: I want you to stay right here, Jason.

_{Jason nods and Holden steps closer to the tree. He sees some blood on the tree and bullet holes. He furrows his brows, looking around again but seeing nothing. He steps over to Jason again and takes his hand.}_

Holden: Let's go, buddy.

_{They walk away, with Holden looking back cautiously. He sees the same black-haired girl from school walking nearby with a backpack, glancing back at them.}_

_Scene: Bar_

_{Holden sits at the bar with a beer with two other friends sitting across from him.}_

Holden: I'll tell ya, things have been weird lately.

_{The camera cuts to reveal the two friends as Tommy and Merton. Merton's hair is neatly combed and parted on the side and he wears a white shirt and tie. Tommy is wearing a polo.}_

Merton: What do you mean?

Holden: I mean…I don't know, it sounds crazy. I thought I saw something in one of Jason's pictures today, and there was some girl at school…

Tommy: Girl? You aren't hitting on one of the students, are you?

Holden: What? No. She just seemed familiar. And when I went to class today…you ever feel like you should be doing something else?

Merton: _(depressed) _Every day…

Holden: I mean like you aren't supposed to be there.

Tommy: You feeling alright, man?

Holden: Yeah, I—

_{He stops and winces, rubbing his temple.}_

Holden: Huh. Headache.

Tommy: You aren't supposed to have the hangover until after drinking, buddy.

Merton: Want some aspirin? I've got some somewhere…

_{He picks up a large bag and starts rifling through it.}_

Holden: Nah, it's fine now. _(checks watch) _It's getting late; I should be heading out.

Tommy: Alright, man, just remember to keep your phone on.

Holden: Huh?

Tommy: Today was like the fourth time I've tried to call you and you didn't answer.

Holden: Oh. I was just busy.

Tommy: Maybe it was something important.

Holden: Sorry, I meant to answer but…

Merton: Hey Holden, did you call your doctor?

Holden: What?

Merton: About the thing.

Holden: I'll get to it. See you guys.

_{Holden stands up and walks away. The other two continue to drink.}_

_Scene: Banks Household, Exterior_

_{The house is small and cozy, with a white picket fence. Holden steps inside the gate, walking down the path toward the door. He hears something and stops, turning to look at a nearby bush. The bush starts to move as if something is inside it. He furrows his brows, hearing a growling. He starts to step toward it when someone grabs his shoulder and he yells out, turning around. James stands there, smiling.}_

James: Jeez, calm down. It's just me.

Holden: Man, you scared me…

James: What were you looking at?

_{Holden looks back at the bush, but it is still now. He smiles.}_

Holden: Nothing. I don't know where my mind's at lately.

James: Falling out.

Holden: I guess. What are you doing here? Isn't it pretty late for you?

James: Nah, Mom knows I'm over here.

Holden: That might be true, but you've still got homework to do.

James: Who're you, my teacher or my brother?

Holden: Whatever. Let's get inside.

_Scene: Kitchen_

_{Holden and James step inside. They look into the next room, where Jenna is watching tv.}_

Jenna: About time you came back. Jason's already in bed.

Holden: Sorry, got kind of late with the guys. What're you watching?

Jenna: Some horror movie.

_{They step into the living room and Holden stops when he sees the tv. The black-haired girl is on screen, shooting wildly. A werewolf is on screen, snarling and swatting at her.}_

Holden: Who is that?

Jenna: What?

Holden: The actress.

Jenna: Don't know.

Holden: Huh.

James: Let's check it out.

Holden: Alright, but as soon as it's over I'm driving you back home. Mom'll kill me if you stay out too late.

James: Alright, fine.

_{They sit down next to Jenna, Holden putting his arm around her.}_

_Scene: Bathroom_

_{The bathroom is dark, and the door opens. Holden steps inside, furrowing his brows. He cautiously turns on the light, his eyes widen. James is on the floor, bloody.}_

Holden: James!

_Scene: Living Room_

_{Holden suddenly wakes up, sleeping next to Jenna. She looks over at him.}_

Jenna: Must've been a scary movie.

Holden: Huh? James…

James: Yeah?

Holden: You're…good, you're okay.

James: Why wouldn't I be?

Holden: I just had this dream, it was so vivid...Listen, maybe you should stay over here tonight.

James: Really?

Jenna: I don't know, we've got to get up early. I'm not sure we'll have time to take him back.

Holden: I'll take him to school in the morning.

James: You okay? You're acting weird.

Holden: I just have this feeling…I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you.

James: You're worried about _me_, huh?

_{James's face suddenly looks mauled, but he acts like normal. Holden's eyes widen and he stands up.}_

Jenna: What? What is it?

James: Yeah, what's up?

Holden: I…

_{He shakes his head, rubbing his face. He looks up and James is normal.}_

Holden: I'm sorry; I'll be back.

_{He leaves the room, and Jenna and James give each other a confused look.}_

_Scene: Bathroom_

_{Holden steps inside, flipping the light on quickly. Everything looks normal. He sighs and goes to the sink, washing his face. He leans on the sink, sighing and rubbing his temples. There's a knock on the door.}_

Jenna: _(muffled) _Holden, are you okay in there?

Holden: Yeah, just give me a minute…

_{He looks into the mirror.}_

Holden: Holden, get ahold of yourself.

Jenna: _(muffled) _You want me to call the doctor?

Holden: No.

Jenna: _(muffled) _I'll get his number out.

Holden: Enough about the doctor!

_{He hears a noise outside the window. He slowly approaches, looking outside. In the yard, he sees a figure moving. He hurries to the door.}_

_Scene: Hallway_

_{Holden opens and the bathroom door and heads into the hall. Jenna and James watch him.}_

Jenna: Holden, hang on a second—what're you doing?

Holden: There's someone out there. Stay inside.

Jenna: Holden—

_{Holden steps outside into the night. He looks at the yard. Everything is still. He hears the growling again and freezes, slowly turning his head to look at the bushes. He sees a pair of glowing eyes and yells out in fear, going back inside as whatever it is runs toward him. He slams the door shut as something slams against it, clawing at the wood.}_

Jenna: What? What is it?

Holden: There's something out there!

James: What're you talking about?

Holden: You don't hear that?

Jenna: Hear what?

_{Holden looks at her and sees that her throat is slit.}_

Holden: Not you too.

Jenna: What the hell is wrong with you?

Holden: What's happening here?

Jenna: Look…it was a scary movie. I think you had a bad dream. Come with me and we'll go to bed.

_{Jenna reaches for her but he backs away.}_

Holden: Something's wrong…

_{The clawing continues at the door. Holden takes Jenna by the hand and pushes James toward the bedroom.}_

Holden: Get inside our room and stay there.

Jenna: I don't understand. What's the matter?

Holden: Just trust me!

_{He pushes them inside and slams the door shut. He turns around, looking scared.}_

Voice: Sure you don't want an aspirin or something?

_{He jumps and turns to see Merton there, looking through his bag.}_

Holden: What're you doing here?

Merton: Helping you out.

Holden: How did you get in?

_{There's a bang at the door and he jumps, looking at it. He turns back to Merton but he's gone.}_

Holden: Where…?

Merton: Here they are.

_{Merton is now behind him, holding up a bottle of aspirin. Holden yells out and jumps, backing away from him.}_

Holden: What is this? What's happening?

_{Holden winces and holds his head again. When he brings his hand down he sees blood. He furrows his brows and looks in the mirror on the wall, but there is no blood. He looks at his hand again, now clean.}_

Voice: Pick up the phone, Holden.

_{Holden sees Tommy standing in front of him.}_

Holden: I can't. I can't help you. I can't help myself.

Tommy: Yes you can. Now wake up.

Holden: I don't want to.

_{There's a smashing sound and he jumps, looking with wide eyes at the now broken door. The room is quiet and Merton and Tommy are gone. He slowly steps into the kitchen when he hears growling behind him. His eyes widen and he stays still.}_

Holden: What are you?

_{A blurry figure steps into frame behind him.}_

Voice: Death.

_{Holden slowly turns around, his face turning to shock. A wolfed-out Holden stands before him, all in black.}_

Holden: What…?

_{Holden #2 smiles.}_

Holden: You aren't real. I'm seeing things.

Holden #2: What makes you think any of this is real?

Holden: It has to be. This is my life.

Holden #2: You destroyed this a long time ago.

Holden: No! Whatever the hell you are, you stay away from me and my family!

Holden #2: What family?

_{Holden runs away, flinging open the door to his bedroom. Jenna and James are gone.}_

Holden: James! Jenna!

_{He looks frantically for them. He rushes outside and into the hall, going into another bedroom.}_

Holden: Jason!

_{The room is empty, the walls and floor bare, with no indication and anyone having ever been there.}_

Holden: Jason!

_{Tommy steps into the room.}_

Tommy: You have to wake up.

Holden: Where the hell is my son?

Tommy: You have to wake up.

Holden: This is real! This is my family!

Tommy: What did Jason do in school yesterday?

_{Holden stops, confused.}_

Tommy: What was his first word? What was his last birthday like?

Holden: I…

Tommy: How old is he?

_{Holden is speechless, looking helplessly around the room. He turns to look at Tommy but sees his wolfed-out self, covered in blood and smiling.}_

Holden #2: Don't worry. You'll always have me.

Voice: Holden.

_{Holden jumps and turns around, seeing Stacey there, wearing a white dress. They are now in the school hallway, completely empty and silent. He looks around in confusion.}_

Holden: What's happening?

Stacey: You have to wake up.

_{Holden sighs and looks around him.}_

Stacey: But I'm sure you knew that already.

Holden: What the hell did you do? Where's my family?

Stacey: I'm not going to explain what you already know the answer to.

Holden: You guys are all crazy! This whole thing is crazy!

Stacey: You have to be rational about this. How can any of this be happening?

Holden: Exactly. I need to get back to reality, to Jenna and James and…and…

Stacey: You can't even remember his name.

Holden: I know my son!

_{Holden holds his head, sitting down on the floor.}_

Holden: I just want to go back.

_{Stacey stoops down beside him, putting an arm around him.}_

Stacey: You want to go back because it's perfect, but it's not reality.

_Scene: Cemetery_

_{A wolfed-out Holden is standing across from Tommy, who is wolfed-out and facing the black-haired girl, who points a gun at him. Lori stands nearby, cautious.}_

Lori: Listen, you don't want to do this!

Girl: I'm a werewolf slayer. I have to kill every one of these monsters.

Tommy: We're not monsters; would you just listen to us?

Girl: Eat silver.

Holden: Shit.

_{Holden rushes in at super speed as she aims her gun.}_

Lori: Holden!

_{Holden quickly slashes at her stomach, and the girl stops in shock. She looks down at the blood before falling down.}_

Tommy: You killed her.

Holden: I didn't have a choice; she was aiming the gun. It was you or her, Tommy.

_{A shot suddenly rings through the air and Tommy and Lori look down to see the girl, half alive, holding her gun up. She finally falls limp.}_

Tommy: Who'd she shoot at?

_{Tommy looks at Holden, who stands still. His head starts to bleed and he falls to his knees.}_

_Scene: School_

_{Holden is still on his knees and Stacey has her arm around him.}_

Stacey: You just want to give up because it's the easiest option. But you never give up. You're Holden Banks.

_{Stacey puts her hands on his shoulders and he looks up at her.}_

Stacey: You hear me?

Holden: I'm Holden Banks.

Stacey: Now do it.

_{Holden is suddenly standing in his room again. Holden #2 snarls and lunges at him, but a gunshot suddenly rings through the air. He stands there for a moment before falling to the ground, his head bleeding. Holden turns around to see the black-haired girl standing there, a gun in her hand.}_

Girl: Silver bullets.

Holden: Who are you?

Girl: Just doing the right thing. He was a vicious killer.

_{She suddenly points her gun at Holden.}_

Girl: And so are you.

Holden: I'm Holden Banks.

_{She cocks her gun.}_

Holden: I'm Holden Banks.

_{Suddenly angry, Holden flips into the air and wolfs out, slashing at the girl's stomach. Her eyes widen and she looks down at the blood.}_

Holden: I can't give up yet.

_{The girl falls dead to the ground. Tommy appears close to Holden's side, but Holden doesn't look at him as he talks.}_

Tommy: You have to wake up.

Holden: I can't…

Tommy: You're not done yet.

Holden: What if I can't do it?

_{The camera cuts in close to Holden's face and he looks forward in fear. Tommy continues to speak closely to him.}_

Tommy: We need you. You have to wake up. Now!

_{The camera suddenly jumps to Holden in another place, his eyes shooting open. The camera pans out to reveal him in a stretcher, his head bleeding as hospital staff wheel him down the hall. He looks around in confusion, seeing Tommy and Lori walking nearby.}_

Tommy: You have to wake up. Now!

Holden: What…?

Tommy: Holden, you're alive.

_{Holden continues to look around in confusion. Lori grabs Tommy.}_

Lori: He'll be okay. We have to wait.

_{Holden is wheeled away into the emergency room, the doors shutting.}_

_Scene: Hospital Room_

_{Holden, his head bandaged, lies in bed, unconscious. His eyes slowly open and he looks across the room.}_

Holden: Oh. It's you.

_{Tommy stands in the doorway, leaning against the frame.}_

Tommy: Hey.

Holden: Hey.

Tommy: You know what happened, right?

Holden: Most of it.

_{Tommy nods and looks down. There's a moment of silence.}_

Tommy: You killed that girl.

Holden: I know.

Tommy: She was a human being.

Holden: Yeah, I got that part.

_{Holden goes silent. Tommy looks at him, but nothing is said. Tommy finally sighs and steps toward him.}_

Tommy: Look, I know you were defending me and it was a do or die situation. I'm not blaming you for saving me; but can you at least act like you care?

Holden: Oh I'm sorry, Tommy. I forgot to feel guilty since I was recently shot in the head.

Tommy: It's not just now. It's everything lately. You killed Malefica and now all of a sudden you're back to how you used to be. I can never get a hold of you, you're out partying, and now you kill someone and it doesn't even phase you.

Holden: What do you want, Tommy? An apology?

Tommy: I just want to know if you're still with us.

Holden: I can't talk right now.

_{There's a pause and Tommy nods, starting to leave.}_

Holden: I do feel guilty.

_{Tommy stops and turns around.}_

Holden: For everything.

Tommy: _(pause) _Just tell me you aren't giving up.

Holden: Why do you care?

Tommy: …because I'm starting to.

_{Tommy looks down, starting to turn around when Holden speaks again.}_

Holden: For the record, Tommy…you should've let me die.

_{Holden turns to look out the window, now silent. Tommy watches him before finally leaving.}_


End file.
